Shinigami and Shinobi
by Merula Aeolus
Summary: Slash. Het. Threesomes and More. Possible Mpreg. Incest. AU. OOC. OC(s). Powerful characters. Time Travel. The Seireitei lay in ruins. The sole survivor is a nameless Shinigami prisoner. The solitary cell held a figure with golden-blond hair, "Uzumaki Naruto," the Shinigami king said opening the door wide, "Long have I waited for this, your second chance." Male Harem/Uke Naruto.
1. BK 01: Opposite Natures - Part 01

**A Small Rant - **Okay, so here's the deal. I am going to erase every guest review who swears at me. So far I've been dropped the F-word and Shit. Now, I don't mind the individual private messaging me with their concerns or constructive criticisms, but if you're going to swear at me... well that's it. I will not remove this story unless specifically asked to by the staff of this site. Seeing as I will not be including any adult material I sincerely doubt they will ask me to. Here's the thing you nameless "guest" cowards, address me so I can talk back or don't bother at all. I'll give **credit** to "Swelgur the Challlenger" for at least saying it to me through their registered penname. You don't like Slash or stuff like that - good for you, just leave me alone. Press that lovely back button and stop commenting! It's getting ridiculous. You are just stupid cowards with bigoted opinions and are acting like bullies. "Oh get off this site"...etc. Well, no! Heck, I've probably been on this site longer than you - my earliest registered penname was in 2006. I enjoy writing and I know I'm at least decent at it sans the spelling errors.

If you don't agree with something in my story or would like to give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism just private message me. I don't swear and I can take constructive criticism. Hey, how about this... instead of flaming me try asking me why I prefer to write Slash? Get the hint or get lost!

**A Challenge to Slash-Haters:** I challenge you to read the first two chapters (Second chapter out soon) of my story (There is no graphic Slash yet - no kissing even), if you like my story, sans the obvious feminine Naruto and affectionate Sasuke, I will personally write an Het-Version on this story, with a more um... masculine plot with a Naruto/Hinata Pairing and a OFC/Sasuke pairing. I need minimum 15 positive reviews from "The Slash-Hater Challenge" and I will do it!

* * *

**Shinigami and Shinobi**

_**Volume One of the Paradox Chronicles**_

_Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto Series or Bleach Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse, Threesomes and More, Male and Female Masturbation, Double Penetration, Fellatio, hand jobs, incest, Pregnant Sex, fingering, and Belly worship), Adult Language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic materials, changes to appearance, lineage, history, personality and abilities. Non-Canon/Alternative Universe Events (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, possible male pregnancy (Mpreg), Incest pregnancy, revenge, slight Character Bashing, mentions of abuse, domestic physical and verbal abuse, warped timeline, super powerful characters, new abilities and techniques. – **Author's Note: **All adult material will be posted on my archive of my own profile (Merula_Aeolus) which you can find in my profile.

**Series Summary:** Slash. Het. Threesomes and More. Possible Mpreg. Incest. AU. OOC. OC(s). Super powerful characters. Time Travel. _The Seireitei lay in ruins. The sole survivor of the destruction was a nameless Shinigami prisoner. Thousands of years had passed since this terrifyingly powerful Shinigami had been imprisoned by Central 46 for simply existing. Peering in through the door, the solitary cell held a petite figure with long golden-blond hair, "Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto," the Shinigami king said opening the door wide, "Long have I waited for this, your second chance." _Now Naruto begins again with the human reincarnation of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Uzumaki Kurama, and Uchiha Sasuke as his allies. Naruto is also bestowed with his bloodline's latent abilities and bloodline limits, in addition to being the vessel of six Zanpaku-to souls as part of the deal he struck with the Shinigami king. Naruto is the Shinigami legacy, the last survivor of a destroyed afterlife, even though his Shinigami brethren treated him with nothing, but fear and disdain. However, for what is gained something of equal value is lost – Sasuke can no longer possess the Mangekyo Sharingan, Kurama no longer has an endless source of Chakra and Naruto isn't exactly Naruto any longer. How will our heroes overcome these new obstacles to return Konohagakure no Sato to its former glory from treachery, and manipulation and to save it from imminent threats?

**Main Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi/Yukimori Haku/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto

**Side Pairings:** Gaara/Hyuga Neji/Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru/Nara Kotaru, Mitarashi Anko/Temari/Gekko-Yuhi Tenten, Uzumaki Kurama/Inuzuka Hana, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuhi Kurenai, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba

**Summary:** Slash. Het. Threesomes and More. Possible Mpreg. Incest. AU. OOC. OC(s). Super powerful characters. Time Travel. The Seireitei lay in ruins. The sole survivor of the destruction was a nameless Shinigami prisoner. The solitary cell held a figure with golden-blond hair, "Uzumaki Naruto," the Shinigami king said opening the door wide, "Long have I waited for this, your second chance." Powerful Characters. Uke-Naruto/Male Harem.

"Blah" – Talking / _Blah_ – Thinking

* * *

**Book One:** Opposite Natures

**Prologue:** Paradoxes' Genesis

* * *

_The Seireitei lay in ruins. The sole survivor of the destruction was a nameless Shinigami prisoner. Thousands of years had passed since this terrifyingly powerful Shinigami had been imprisoned by Central 46 for simply existing. Now the Shinigami king was free to save this Shinigami. Peering in through the door, the solitary cell held a petite figure with long golden-blond hair, "Namikaze Naruto," the king said opening the door wide, "Long have I waited for this, your second chance."_

"_Second Chance?" Naruto asked so softly it was almost impossible to hear, lifting his beautiful violet-tined sapphire eyes._

"_Naruto-kun, you were never supposed to live your life and afterlife as you did. I am giving you a second chance to seek a better future, to reinvent yourself and to begin anew. I will send you back in time to Konohagakure no Sato, your memories intact and with my blessing you will carry on the Shinigami legacy. Will you accept this second chance?"_

"_Shinigami-sama, with all due respect, your offer is very self-serving. You would have me continue the Shinigami legacy when I have known nothing but hatred from my brethren. Would you have me continue their legacy at your behest so they will not be forgotten or is it so you will not be forgotten?" Naruto asked shrewdly. The Shinigami king sighed._

"_Very, well," the king said, "I understand you may see it that way… perhaps you are right. I will send you back regardless of your acceptance of the Shinigami legacy. However, if you were to take the Shinigami legacy I will grant you two boons in the form of two souls to accompany you. Is this a deal?"_

"_I will accept the Shinigami legacy if you return Uchiha Sasuke and Kurama, the Kyubi no Kitsune in a human reincarnation, with me to Konohagakure no Sato, Their memories must be intact." Naruto said softly._

"_One is a cold-blooded, ruthless murderer and the other a demon. Why them?" the Shinigami king asked._

"_I believe they should have a chance to redeem themselves and write their own fates. Their lives were dictated the first by tragedy and hatred and the other by bitterness and anger. If they cannot seek redemption then I will end them, but I must give them a chance." Naruto answered softly. The Shinigami king nodded in acceptance._

* * *

"Wait for the Yondaime Hokage! Hold your line!"

"The damned demon is gaining ground."

* * *

**Hokage's Tower – October 10, 1980**

_**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**_

"Kurama," Namikaze Minato whispered, "Please sign these papers. I am giving you full custody of your third cousin, Kushina and my son, Naruto."

"Minato," Uzumaki Kurama said, "I still believe Naruto would prefer his father, but I will sign those damned papers if you promise me something."

"What?" Minato asked.

In Uzushiogakure no Sato, a child is given two to three sets of godparents. If he or she were the last of their clan they had four sets of godparents minimum. I know you made our Sensei, Jiraiya, Naruto's godfather, while Kushina made her best friend, Uchiha Mikoto, Naruto's godmother. I know you were close to the Hi no Kuni Daimyo, Fujiwari Hikaru, and his wife, Fujiwari Miyako. I want you to make them Naruto's second set of Godparents. Naruto's third set of godparents should be the Civilian Merchant Clan Head and High Council member of the Civilian Council, Haruno Kaoru, and the Civilian Weapons Smith and Ninja supplier, Mori Takeshi. As for Naruto's last set of godparents, I want them to be Nara Yoshino, Nara Shikaku's wife, and the Medic Nin Unohana Akira. I need you to write the letters to these individuals and file the legal papers. I will deliver the letters myself and file all prevalent documents. Also please give me copies of the Genin team act and the account number for the new Medic Nin School."

"Anything else?" Minato asked quirking an eyebrow. His genius mind was already placing the pieces together. Kurama was demanding these seemingly inane things to protect Konohagakure no Sato and Minato's son, Naruto.

"I can handle the rest." Kurama said grumpily, signing the papers as Minato filled out the documents, made copies and wrote the letters to each of Naruto's godparents.

* * *

**Ninja Apartment Complex – June 3, 1986**

_**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni**_

Kurama enjoyed the feeling of his little kit's clever fingers braiding his waist-length, silky garnet-red colored hair back into a braid, as he woke from his nap on the couch. Naruto had "awoken" a year ago. The petite and pretty Jinchuriki had immediately demanded ramen saying "Time Travel is such a hassle." It would be later this year when Sasuke would official "awaken". The last two true Uzumaki men had fallen asleep on the couch after a harrowing adventure in the park.

Initially the council had demanded that Kurama turn over custody of Naruto to them or the Sandaime Hokage. However, the legal papers from Minato and Kurama's well-placed threats had shut them up. Technically as the Guardian of the Uzumaki heir, Kurama could relocate Naruto taking all of Minato's and Kushina's possessions with him, which included their legendary Jutsus. The villagers still hated the Jinchuriki, but Naruto was no longer beaten by random villagers. The last villager who had slapped Naruto, a man of a small merchant clan, found themselves thrown out of Konohagakure no Sato penniless and verbally degraded thanks to Haruno Kaoru. No one wanted to cross the Haruno clan head and his godson, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto had spent his day in the park with his godsiblings, Haruno Sakura and her older brothers Haruno Kaede, a Shinobi and Haruno Nao, the Clan heir, Nara Shikamaru and his older cousin, by two years, Nara Kotaru, the young aspiring Kunoichi, Unohana Tatsuki and the weapons smith's son, Mori Satoru, a mathematical genius. The Uchiha clan had distanced themselves from Naruto and Kurama despite Mikoto being Naruto's godmother. Kurama insisted on these outings despite that Naruto was perfectly content training all day long. Kurama wanted Naruto to have a somewhat happy childhood, if not normal.

"Kurama-nii?" Naruto asked peering down in his older brother's face. Kurama had refused to be called old man or uncle, so they both had settled on Nii-san, brother.

"Yes, Naruto?" Kurama asked opening his violet eyes to look at his kit. The little boy had shoulder-length wavy golden-blond hair, like sun-ripened wheat, with subtle copper-highlights. He also had almond-shaped cat-like sapphire eyes tinged violet with gold flecks and deeply tanned skin – almost a bronze-color. He was petite and slender with long, lean limbs and a seemingly delicate bone-structure. The baby fat that clung to his cheeks made him adorable and the three whisker-like marks on each cheek appeared so cute almost everyone had an impulse to cuddle him. He was dressed in black shorts and a black t-shirt with an orange Uzumaki swirl on the back.

"Can we have Ramen for dinner tonight?" Kurama groaned and muttered about ramen-obsessed idiots.

* * *

**June 24, 1986 – 5:31 am**

_**Uchiha Complex**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni **_

Sasuke had awoken the day after his sixth birthday at dawn. His memories slowly merged with his younger self. His chakra capacity expanded rapidly causing him to bite his lower lip, until it bled, to prevent his pained screams escaping his lips. His normally ebony eyes lightened to a soft charcoal-gray and five silver tomes outlined in black appeared in both eyes. Sasuke immediately clamped down on his extra chakra, hiding it. The tingling sensation in his eyes did not crease, however. So Sasuke slipped into his bathroom and peered into the mirror above the sink. "Gokage Sharingan." Sasuke whispered in shock, slowly recalling Naruto's words.

_Pulled from hell by the Shinigami king, Sasuke found himself face to face with the one person he had desperately wanted to see, just one more time. "Naruto," Sasuke greeted his best friend warmly._

"_Sasuke, Kurama," Naruto greeted softly. Sasuke turned to see the Kyuubi no Kitsune towering over them. The Kyuubi inclined his head in greeting. "I am here to offer you both an opportunity. I am returning to Konohagakure no Sato's past, when I was still a child. I will merge with my younger self, my goal is to protect my precious people and ensure that Konohagakure no Sato prospers away from corruption and the Akatsuki. I am giving you both the opportunity to come with me, but there will be some changes for you both." _

"_What kind of changes?" Kurama rumbled thoughtfully._

"_For you Kurama, while your past-self will remain as the Kyuubi no Kitsune, you will be reincarnated further into the past as a Shinobi. You will need to create your own power and prestige, without relying on an endless chakra core and your terrifying reputation."_

"_What about my changes?" Sasuke asked thoughtfully._

"_Sasuke, you will never be able to awaken you're Mangekyo Sharingan again, but you will retain abilities which can compensate for this disability. Will you two accept my proposition? We can discuss plans more in length at a later time." Both Sasuke and Kurama nodded._

The Gokage Sharingan was a highly advanced naturally evolved form of the Sharingan. It required less chakra than the normal form of the Sharingan and contained several mutations. These mutations included heightened chakra sensitivity, heightened physical awareness, sensory abilities (that would rival Karin's), and a form a complete hypnosis that allows the wielder to become almost impossible to identify or track – essentially making him or her completely invisible to everyone, but a Sage's senses. Sasuke deactivated his eyes carefully.

Sasuke, slipped out of the bathroom and went to retrieve some clothing from his closet. He sneered in scorn at the endless rows of Uchiha crest-covered clothing. Knowing what he did of their clan he couldn't help, but to hold them in contempt. He pulled out a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt with a small Uchiha crest on the back. He slipped in the shower and after showering, he quickly dressed. "Sasuke-kun," his mother knocked on his door, "Its bath time."

"Oka-san, I already took a shower." Sasuke said softly as his mother opened the door to find her son pulling his shirt over his head, his hair damp from excess water. Upon seeing his mother's face as he pulled down his shirt, Sasuke felt a flood of affection and memories overwhelm him. One particular memory surfaced.

"_Fugaku, I want to see my godson, Naruto-kun." Mikoto demanded of her husband. _

"_We've already had this conversation, Mikoto," Sasuke's father said coldly, "You are never to speak of that brat or you will suffer severe consequences." _

"_But –" The sound of flesh hitting flesh run out making young Sasuke cover his mouth as he peered around the doorway. His mother was holding her left cheek, a nasty red handprint covered the left side of her face. "Fugaku, the former Jonin-level Kunoichi snarled, "I will not be a prisoner in my own home any longer." _

"_Then would you prefer to never see your children again?" Fugaku laughed as Mikoto's anger visibly wilted into fear and resignation._ Sasuke remembered wishing his older brother, Itachi was home. Tousan would never dare touch their mother while Itachi was there.

So, Naruto was his mother's godson? He vaguely remembered that from the original timeline, but how could he have forgotten his mother's abuse from their father – it was disgusting. Soon, after Sasuke learned the extent of his abilities, his father would grow to fear hitting his and Itachi's mother at all.

"Ah, that's good Sasuke-kun," his mother said, "I'll just go finish breakfast." Mother and son ate breakfast in silence, while Sasuke covertly studied his mother. His mother was a very beautiful woman. She had waist-length, thick ebony hair and luminescent snowy-white skin. Her eyes were a dark brown, rather than the typical black coloring of their clan. Sasuke knew she too had awoken the Sharingan, like Itachi, at a young age. She was tall for a woman born to the Uchiha clan with a slender, but curvaceous build. She was a dressed simply in a black summer kimono with a red sash.

"Gochisosama Deshita! Okasan, I am going out to practice my Taijutsu." Sasuke said, leaving the table.

"Hai, Sasuke. Have fun!" Mikoto said, Sasuke nodded in agreement before leaving the main house, sliding the kitchen door closed behind him. Sasuke quickly left the Uchiha complex easily. Not many individuals paid him, the second son of the clan head, heed. This was something that had made him jealous originally, but now he was just grateful. Sitting down in a lotus position to meditate near Team Seven's bridge, Sasuke let his mind sort and merge his memories.

Uzumaki Kurama was a well-known name in this timeline, alongside of Konoha's Yellow Flash, Namikaze Minato, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero, Uzumaki Kushina, copy-cat Kakashi, the legendary Sanin, and the Professor, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Kurama was a powerful Shinobi originally from Uzushiogakure, but soon earned notoriety as a member of Konohagakure's elite ANBU. He specialized in silent assassinations, Genjutsu from the Uzumaki Bloodline limit, Eien Chakra, and materializing a chakra sword, much like Kushina's chains. He was fast, deadly, unpredictable and utterly undetectable. He was known as the Ghost. His team in the ANBU, who also doubled as elite Hunter Nin – all trained beneath him, were called the Tengu. Itachi was extremely impressed by the secretive group. Only their Taicho's (Captain's) identity was publically known. Kurama also had custody of Uzumaki Naruto, who Kurama and his team were fiercely protective of. After several more minutes, Sasuke rose to his feet, his memories directing him towards Kurama's private home in a remote area of Konohagakure no Sato, which belonged to the smaller and more obscure clans.

Kurama's clan grounds were unique compared the tidy and ordinary styles surrounding his and Naruto's home. The Clan's main house was composed of a large two-level opulent Japanese house, which was an open U-shape. The structure was made of sturdy dark wood and had many paper-screen doors. Glass lanterns lit the night with a blue glow, but in the sunlight they cast rainbows like prisms. The house was covered in wildlife. Moss and brambles covered the roof, flowering vines trailed along the supporting beams and trees clustered close the house, so that several branches nearly reached into the abode. Sunlight streamed down on the clan grounds in this early hour. The only place untouched by the wildlife was a cobbled courtyard with a single Sakura tree blossoming in the middle. Sasuke paused as he caught sight of his best friend, Naruto's new appearance was not what he had expected.

Naruto had shoulder-length wavy golden-blond hair, like sun-ripened wheat, with subtle copper-highlights. He also had almond-shaped cat-like sapphire tinged violet with gold flecks and deeply tanned skin – almost a bronze-color. He was petite and slender with long, lean limbs and a seemingly delicate bone-structure. Baby fat clung to his cheeks and the three whisker-like marks on each cheek remained. However, instead of his typical orange jumpsuit, he wore gray hakama pants and a fitted white t-shirt. His hands were covered in black-fingerless gloves. He also wore black Shinobi sandals. His hair pulled back by a black cord. Naruto moved through Kenjutsu Kata with a children's bokken with such grace and agility it was almost supernatural. "Hello, Sasuke." Naruto greeted not bothering to pause in his steadily, swifter kata strikes.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked uncertainly as the blond began a set of slower strikes to cool down with.

"One moments, Sasuke. Take a seat." Naruto instructed, casually indicating a bench, Sasuke had missed underneath the Sakura tree. Sasuke took a seat and watched Naruto's impressive form with his bokken. There were no holes in his style. It was fluid, graceful, fast and agile. Sasuke wondered what Naruto had developed for his taijutsu styles. Naruto came to a stop, taking a bow, he placed bokken on the porch of the house. Naruto wandered over and took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Naruto, I have the Gokage Sharingan," Sasuke said in the sudden silence, before interrupting himself with the question he wanted the answer to, the most. "Naruto, why me? You could've taken Sakura back or Neji or…"

"Like I told the Shinigami King, Sasuke, I believe you should have the chance to redeem yourself. To have another chance at life; where you can reinvent yourself and finally learn who Uchiha Sasuke is. A life where your fate is not dictated by tragedy and hatred." Naruto said.

"I am not going to save those traitorous scum. As far as I am concerned they lost their so-called Uchiha honor long ago." Sasuke snapped.

"That is your decision, Sasuke. I am leaving the fate of your clan in your hands." Naruto said.

After a moment's silence, "Thank you Naruto, for giving me this opportunity." Naruto just smiled softly.

_Yukimori Haku joined Konohagakure no Sato as Uzumaki Kurama's apprentice. Being introduced to Kurama-sensei's ward was nerve wracking. Haku hoped… no he prayed, that the child wouldn't be angry that his Nii-san had brought another child into their household. Then Haku had met Naruto. Haku was mesmerized by the younger child. The child was so mature for his age and incredibly patient and intelligent. Haku learned more from Naruto than from Kurama-sensei as a person. Haku learned to value himself, to cherish his own abilities and to create his own goals and find his own interests. Haku also knew he would come to love his Sensei's ward far more than a friends when the child physically aged. _

* * *

**Book One: **Opposite Natures

**Chapter One:** So it begins

* * *

**August, 1987 – 6:24 am**

_**Uzumaki Clan Complex**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni **_

A little more than a year had passed since Sasuke had awoken and Sasuke had all but moved into the Uzumaki Clan complex with his mother. Sasuke remembered frightening his father into submission at the age of six years old, it was one of his more fond memories.

_Sasuke woke to angry voices in the other room and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Without pause, knowing Itachi was out of the house on a long-term mission, leaving the care of their mother inadvertently in Sasuke's hands, Sasuke slipped from his room so quickly he was invisible to the naked eye. Throwing open the rice paper doors to his father's study with bang, Sasuke analyzed the scene in the blink of an eye. His mother cowering on the floor under his father's raised fist. As his father's hand began to descend Sasuke caught his father's wrist in a bone crushing grip. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" his father snarled. _

"_Something that should've been done a long time ago." Sasuke said seizing Fugaku by the wrist Sasuke used his superior Taijutsu skills in an Advanced from of Uchiha taijutsu (Something his father never excelled in) and threw the man over his shoulder. Sasuke belatedly realized he had in his rage channeled his chakra into his muscles to throw his father through the wall and to land harshly on his parent's sleeping mats. Sasuke internally winced. Damn, he'd only meant to frighten the man not push this into a fight. _

"_Sasuke," His mother whispered in fright, "Run Sasuke. He's your father and a Jonin. I don't want you to get hurt." Sasuke shook his head firmly brushing off his mother's hands as Fugaku rose to his feet spitting out blood. _

"_Sasuke, you shouldn't have done that!" Fugaku snarled. Sasuke smirked that infuriating superior smirk of his. Fugaku unleashed his killing intent on his son, who in response unleashed his own greater amount making his father's eye round for a moment. Sasuke smirked as Fugaku stupidly charged at his son activating his Sharingan. In return Sasuke activated the Gokage Sharingan blurring out of sight, but his father caught sight of his son's odd coloring and his breath caught. "Gokage Sharingan." He whispered in shock. A fist buried itself in Fugaku's gut causing him to spit out more blood. A round house kick knocked Fugaku flat. _

"_Otou-san." Sasuke said blurring into focus, "This is how things are going to work from now own. You and Oka-san will sleep in different rooms, you will not touch my Oka-san at all and you will only say nice things to her or nothing at all. If you have a request, ask it politely. Oka-san and I will stay out of clan affairs, we will only be in the complex for meal times and when we sleep. If you prove to be a better man in a year I will consider spending more time at home. Do you understand?" The six years old child asked menacingly, holding a kunai to his father's throat. The man nodded, "Good." Sasuke said taking his mother's hand and leading her out of the room. Fugaku thinking his son suitably distracted, flew through hand signs, but before her could complete his technique, Sasuke had his hand wrapped around his Otou-San's right wrist. A current of electricity burned the skin off of Fugaku's wrist. Fugaku screamed in pain. "Don't try that again, or I'll flay off your skin head to toe. Explain how a six years old child did that to a Medic Nin."_

_Uchiha Fugaku never laid a hand on Sasuke, Itachi or Mikoto again. He barely spoke with them and mostly ignored Sasuke altogether. However, fear and apprehension was never fully hidden in his dark eyes when he looked at his sons. Mikoto finally became part of her godson's, Naruto's life. She was eternally grateful to her sons and worked to make them proud of her and helped Sasuke in his training. Itachi was left out of the loop concerning his father's sudden distance from his family. _

Naruto and Sasuke sat across from each other as their hands flew through the practiced hand seals. It had come as a great surprise to both Naruto and Sasuke, when Naruto had awoken his father's dormant bloodline limit – the Kin Sharingan (Golden Sharingan).

_Sasuke had traced Minato's lineage backwards. Minato had been born to Suzuki Natsuko and Namikaze Daisuke. Natsuko was the daughter of Uchiha Satoshi and Suzuki Etsuko. Suzuki Etsuko was the daughter of Tsukino Minori and Suzuki Maiko. Minato was the last of the Tsukino clan, who specialized in water manipulation to an extent that surpassed the Nidaime Hokage's techniques. The Tsukino clan also practiced Fuinjutsu and silent assassination techniques. They originated from Kirigakure no Sato and were the originator of the assassins hidden in the mist techniques. The Suzuki clan on the other hand were only known for their longevity and their ability to adapt quickly to any environment. Daisuke's son, Minato had been the sole survivor of the Namikaze clan, their clan was hidden in history only known for their ill-fated studies of Buji. Natsuko had died in childbirth and Daisuke had died shortly after leaving his son an orphan in Konohagakure no Sato. _

The Kin Sharingan, also an advanced natural evolution of the Sharingan, was characterized by five golden tomes on sapphire colored irises. While the first through third tome performed the natural abilities of the Sharingan, although with less chakra, the fourth tome tracked heat signatures and heat residue. The Fifth tome created hyper awareness enhancing senses and created synesthesia. The Kin Sharingan was the ideal bloodline limit for a Hunter Nin. Of course both Kurama and Naruto possessed the Uzumaki Bloodline limit, the Eien Chakra.

The first and primary ability of Eien Chakra was the ability to solidify and layer chakra. Its second ability, was the ability to form solid weapons from their chakra. A Master of the Eien Chakra could even add an element to the weapons. However its most dangerous ability was its Genjutsu capabilities. Its Genjutsu capabilities surrounded a similar technique known as Mangekyo Sharingan: Kotoamatsukami, in that it affected the opponents' perception and rationality. Additionally it also builds complex illusionary realities. Those with the capabilities of Eien Chakra are highly in tuned with Senjutsu and are Chakra sensors.

Naruto switched from two-handed hand-seals to one handed hand-seals, which Naruto had reengineered from his memories of the old timeline's Haku. Sasuke followed a little slower than Naruto. Over the years Naruto had been imprisoned in the Seireitei, Naruto had trained in secret. He had trained himself in Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and surprisingly in observation, analysis, retention, strategy, quick wit and impressive memory skills. He was no longer the dobe of the old timeline. His intelligence challenged his father's genius.

"Rat, Ox, Tiger, Hare, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Bird, Dog and Boar." Sasuke began listing their rapidly moving hand-signs activating his Sharingan. In turn Naruto activated his and listed all of Sasuke's hand-seals.

"These are our elemental seals," Naruto began like a child's song, "First sign the element, second sign the size, third through fifth seals – the shape, sixth seal is the intensity and seventh and eight seals are the triggering signs. One by one we practice them, the will of fire burns brightly. Rat, ox, tiger, hare, dragon, snake, horse, ram, monkey, bird, dog and boar." Sasuke repeated him, and Naruto repeated after Sasuke as their hands continued to flash through signs.

Naruto sensed a presence at the gate. "Kurama-Nii, Haku-kun." Naruto said jumping up and throwing himself into the arms of his Nii-san. The two ANBU still wore their uniforms, the taller male quickly caught the cute, young boy.

"Ah, Naruto-Otouto, you've been practicing your seals with Sasuke-kun again?" Kurama asked, running his fingers through his brother's long golden-blond hair.

"Hai Nii-san." Naruto answered.

"Hello, Sasuke-Kun," Kurama greeted, "We saw your brother returning from mission. I think he might be looking for you soon." Kurama said. For some reason, Sasuke had decided to keep his brother ignorant of his Shinobi talents and training. Itachi did not know of Sasuke and Mikoto's friendship with Kurama and Naruto. All Itachi was aware of was that at times his mother and brother would disappear and that Sasuke had stopped asking for training tips or challenges to spar with Itachi. It puzzled Itachi greatly.

"Ah," Sasuke said quietly, standing up and dusting off his shorts, "I'd better go catch up with Aniki."

"Hai, you'd better hurry," Naruto said softly, "Sayonara, Sasuke-kun."

"Sayonara, Naruto-Chan," Sasuke teased, Naruto stuck out his tongue childishly in protest.

"Ne, Naruto-kun," Sasuke heard Haku say as he exited the Uzumaki Clan grounds, "Do you want to help me with my Hyoton: Makyo Hyosho no Jutsu (Ice release: Demonic ice mirrors technique)? You know the one we created together? I am still trying to complete that second part to the Jutsu you suggested."

"Hai, Haku-Kun!" Naruto agreed excitedly.

* * *

"Sasuke-Otouto, I heard that you'll be joining the academy tomorrow?" Itachi asked walking down the dusty, dirt pathway from the grocery with his younger brother.

"Hn. Hai, I've already arranged it with Otou-san and Oka-san." Sasuke said.

"Oh, why didn't you tell me?" Itachi asked.

"You're very busy Aniki, I did not want to disturb you." Sasuke said.

"I am never too busy for you Otouto." Itachi claimed, Sasuke just shrugged.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Mikoto arrived at the Uzumaki clan complex early the next morning. "Ohayo, Sasuke-Kun and Mikoto-San" Naruto greeted at he opened the door slipping on his black sandals. Naruto carefully noted that for his first day at the Ninja Academy Sasuke wore a long-sleeved black fishnet shirt under a loose black cotton sleeveless shirt with a hood that when pulled up would cover most of his face. He also wore loose, black canvas pants that were wrapped tightly around his ankles and black Shinobi sandals. The pants had utility pouches sown in. A black belt was fastened around his waist and held a wooden sheath for his wooded bokken. He also wore fingerless black leather gloves that ended just before his elbows. Over the last year, Sasuke had grown hair out – to spite Naruto's nickname for his hair "duck-butt" – into a short ponytail. His hair was tied back with a thin black cord.

Naruto wore navy-blue, canvas hakama pants, which were tight enough around the legs not to become a hindrance in battles or catch on things. He wore a black long-sleeved fishnet shirt under a light blue sleeveless shirt. A knee-length flowing turquoise tunic, which had two hip-length slits on each side, covered the ensemble. The tunic was fastened at the waist by a brown leather belt which help a wooden sheath for his wooden bokken. Naruto wore the same fingerless gloves as Sasuke, except his were a brown leather. His long golden-blond hair was also pulled back in a cord. His navy-blue utility pouches were strapped to each thigh with easy access beneath the tunic. "Ready, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Hai," Sasuke agreed, "Has Sakura-Chan's parents allowed her to attend the academy a year early as well?" It was Naruto's idea to introduce Sasuke and Sakura early so she wouldn't develop a crush on the ebony-haired boy. A few years ago, she would cling to Naruto to avoid Sasuke's boy-germs. She, in her innocence, neglected to realize Naruto might also have boy-germs. Sakura was good friend of theirs, as was Nara Shikamaru.

Naruto's other god-siblings; Unohana Tatsuki was a year older than them and had excitedly told her class her god-brother, Uzumaki Naruto was joining them in class, with his best friend Uchiha Sasuke. What resulted was the biggest fight Tatsuki had participated in and had earned her credit as a Kunoichi when she knocked out two boys, three years her senior, in defense of Naruto. Mori Satoru had apprenticed to the Konohagakure Ninja division in accounting, when he unearthed a large scale fraud scheme of civilians stealing money from Ninja funding. He directly reported it to the Sandaime Hokage. The Ninja Division of the Bank employed him to keep track of their funding and the individual Ninja accounts. The criminals were forced to pay back the money and their businesses were no longer welcomed in Konohagakure no Sato. Haruno Kaede had recently been promoted to Jonin under Kurama's tutoring, while Nara Kotaru was elevated to Jonin as well. Out of all of the Nara Clan it could be claimed that Kotaru was the least lazy and had somehow influence his younger cousin, Shikamaru.

"Hai, Sakura-Chan's parents signed her up and surprisingly Shikamaru insisted on joining early as well." Naruto said, smiling softly, "Mikoto-san, Kurama-Nii and Haku-Kun are waiting for you inside."

"Arigato, Naruto-Kun." Mikoto replied as she stepped in through the open door.

"We better go, Naruto-Chan." Sasuke said teasingly. Naruto pouted, but followed Sasuke's lead.

"_Ohayo, Sakura-Chan," Yamanaka Ino greeted her friend, "Why didn't you tell me you were entering the Ninja academy early?" Ino asked, "I was told by Shikaku-Oji-san and Choza-Oji-san that Shikamaru, Choji and you were entering early. Inuzuka-San, Hyuga-Sama and Aburame-San also heard and are entering their children our age early."_

"_Gomen (Sorry), Ino-Chan, it completely slipped my mind. Naruto-Kun, Kaede-Aniki and Sasuke-Kun has been giving me pointers on how to study for class since I am a civilian Ninja. They have also been improving my stamina and physical abilities." Sakura said apologetically. _

"_Sasuke-Kun as in the Uchiha Sasuke?" Ino asked, Sakura nodded hesitantly, "Oh, you have to introduce me. He is so dreamy! I mean with that black hair and his dark eyes –" Ino began._

"_Err, Ino-Chan, Sasuke-kun is like my brother. I don't see him that way. However, I do know he hates girls who are more interested in flirting with him than studying to be good Kunoichi. You should've seen him go off on Ito Aika from our class. She asked if he wanted to go on a date with her. He asked her if she had her homework done and when she said no he yelled at her. Naruto-Kun was forced to calm him down." Sakura confessed. _

"_Oh," Ino said thoughtfully. _

Naruto and Sasuke arrived early and waited outside of the Principal's, Nara Yoshino's, office. They were soon joined, to their upmost surprise, by Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hyuga-san and Aburame-San." Naruto greeted cheerfully. Both Shino and Hinata turned. Hinata blinked and blushed, while Shino stared for a moment.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Uchiha-san and eto (umm)…" Shino began.

"Uzumaki Naruto, but you may call me Naruto-Kun." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Then please call me Shino-Kun." Shino murmured.

"Ano (umm)… Uzumaki-San, you may call me Hinata-Chan." Hinata said.

"Then please call me Naruto-Kun, Hinata-Chan." Naruto said. Hinata blushed.

Shino turned to look at Sasuke, "Just call me Sasuke-kun." Sasuke finally relented after a staring match with Aburame Shino's sunglasses. Naruto giggled softly. Naruto blinked, Shino was dressed in miniature versions of the clothes he would wear when was sixteen years old and Hinata was dressed differently as well._ Well, that's what happened when you messed with the timeline,_ Naruto shrugged. Hinata had long hair with fashionable feathery bangs that gradually grew longer towards the sides. She wore a fishnet long-sleeved shirt with a cotton royal-purple t-shirt and black biker's shorts. She wore black sandals as well. Naruto guessed she was far more confident since the attempted kidnapping she endured in the original timeline was prevented by Uzumaki Kurama.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-Kun." Sakura greeted as she flew into the office with Ino at her heels. Sakura wore a black fishnet long-sleeved shirt under a black ribbed tank-top with a pink circle on the front. She wore black biking shorts and a loose open black jacket that reached the top of her thighs. Instead of long hair or her neat and organized short hair, her pink hair was cut into feathered waves.

"Ohayo, Sakura-Chan!" Naruto greeted, smiling softly.

"Ohayo, Sakura-Chan." Sasuke murmured.

Ino stood in the background looking unsure. Well at least Ino hadn't changed much. "Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Nara Shikamaru please follow me to class 1A." The principal, Nara Yoshino-san, instructed leading Shikamaru, her son, Inuzuka Kiba, and Akimichi Choji from her office. "Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji and Yamanaka Ino, please follow my secretary, Hamasaki-San to classroom 1B."

"Why are you splitting us up?" Ino demanded.

"Haruno Sakura, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino tested at the highest level a year-one student could test in with. Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke scored mid-third year level, but since they are only seven they have to be placed in the first year class. Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Choji scored an average for testing into year-one, while Inuzuka Kiba scored in low-average for year-one. In this school there are three classes, year one A or 1A is for the highest scoring students under Umino-Sensei, 1B is for Average Students under Akiyama-Sensei and 1C is for students who barely scrapped by and are under Saito-Sensei." Hamasaki Himori answered smiling at Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto. She had watched the so-called Demon-vessel and come to the conclusion that he a very polite and intelligent child, nothing more or less.

"What?!" Kiba screeched, "How can someone like them," Kiba said pointing at Naruto and Sakura, "Score higher than me. I am part of clan. How can two civilians score higher than me?"

"Simple," Yoshino-san snapped, "While you've been horsing around, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto have been studying and training. Furthermore, Naruto-Kun is not a civilian ninja, he is the cousin of Uzumaki Kurama and was raised as the heir as the Uzumaki clan."

"The Uzumaki Kurama, the Ghost of Konohagakure no Sato?" Kiba asked, eyes bugging out.

"Hai, Kurama-Nii is called that." Naruto answered.

"Alright, enough of this." Yoshino-San interrupted leaving the room with her students, while Himori-san led the others in the opposite direction. Yoshino-san knocked firmly on the door of 1A, "Umino-Sensei," She called, "I have the new students here for you."

"Come in, Nara-Sama," Iruka-Sensei called.

"Alright," Yoshino-san called, opening the door.

Iruka ran his eyes over the group of new students entering his class a week after it had started. There was Uchiha Sasuke garbed darkly, a civilian girl while fashionably dressed was also wearing clothes that could easily be used in combat, Iruka guessed, this was Haruno Sakura. There was Aburame Shino, heir of the Aburame Clan, Hyuga Hinata, whom he had met in passing and the Nara clan heir, Nara Shikamaru. Lastly there was the Uzumaki Heir, the demon vessel, Uzumaki Naruto. Iruka tried his hardest to not look at the young blond. While his mother and father had survived the Kyuubi attack, due to the courageous efforts of Uzumaki Kurama, Iruka could still not shake the devastation the demon had created. "Class," Iruka said turning to the other students, "We have six new students, who passed the early acceptance exam and are now part of our class. Students," Iruka-sensei said turning to the five children, "Please introduce yourselves; your name and your favorite hobbies."

"Hello, I am Haruno Sakura, my hobbies are training with my friends, Sasuke-Kun, Haku-san, Shikamaru-Kun, and god-brother, Naruto-Kun. I also enjoy reading History and writing Poetry." Sakura introduced herself.

"Hello, I am Uzumaki Naruto, my hobbies are training with my family, friends and god-siblings. I enjoy Kenjutsu and studying strategy. My Nii-san and god-brother, Shikamaru-Kun, are especially helpful with this. Sasuke-Kun and I are working very hard to be excellent Shinobi."

"I am Uchiha Sasuke, my hobbies are training with Naruto-kun. I also study Kenjutsu, but my other main focus is Taijutsu. Naruto and I are both adequate at our Clan's advanced styles." Sasuke said nudging Naruto who blushed bright red in embarrassment, "I also enjoy playing Shogi with Shikamaru-Kun, who beats me every time."

"Hello, I am Aburame Shino, my hobbies are studying rare insects and collecting insects for my clan. I also enjoy helping my father with Clan business and studying Genjutsu." Shino introduced himself.

"I am Shikamaru and introductions are too troublesome." The brunette Nara claimed yawning and slouching, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"I am Hyuga Hinata," Hinata said quietly, barely above a whisper, "my hobbies are training, playing with my sister and making medicinal salves."

"Alright," Umino Iruka said, "Uchiha-san and Uzumaki-san, please take a seat in the row with Gekko-Yuhi Tenten. Tenten please raise your hand." A girl with her long hair in black buns raised her hand, there were two empty seats next to her. "Haruno-san, please take a seat on the opposite bench next to Hyuga Neji-san. Neji please raise your hand," Neji raised his hand slowly, "Aburame Shino-san please take the seat on the other side of Neji-san." Shino nodded and went to his indicated seat, "Hyuga Hinata-san and Nara Shikamaru-San, please take the two empty seats in the front row, Shikamaru –san please take the seat next to Lee-san," Lee lifted his hand without being asked, "Hinata-san, please take the seat closest to the isle. These will be your permanent seats. I will move you if they become a problem, though." Iruka-sensei said.

Their first lesson was history. Out of all students in the class the most answers were given by Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Naruto. Iruka quickly noted that the four of them took turns answering the questions, which they all clearly knew. Hinata, Neji, Shino and Tenten answered several as well. Their second lesson was on edible plants and poisonous plants and how to treat ingested poisons. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and Sasuke answered most of these, followed by Naruto and Shino. It was soon lunch break.

Naruto and Sasuke casually exited the classroom to stumble upon a fight. "What are you a little-know-it-all? A teacher's pet? Or are you trying to impress the Uchiha, little slut?" A large and slender girl with perfect ebony curls snarled at Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke made to approach Sakura, but she shook her head minutely. She could take care of some want-to-Kunoichi.

"Kita Ayumi-san, do you know how the role of a Kunoichi differs from a Shinobi? Or even what the life of a Ninja entails?" Sakura asked.

"What are you getting at?" Ayumi asked roughly.

"A Kunoichi, to survive among Shinobi who are naturally brilliant for their roles, must work to be faster, stronger, more agile, smarter and make snap-decisions to save their comrades in an instant. There is no hero to save you every time something goes wrong. This isn't a place for princesses who don't get dirty. This isn't a life where you can be selfish or stupid. This life is meant for women who will sacrifice everything to protect her village, her precious people and her honor. This is a life where you go forward by blood, sweat and tears. This is a life where you could die any moment. If none of you can live a life like that you just should just give up and quit." Sakura said addressing the crowd of girls around her.

"What do you know about being a Ninja, you little slut." Ayumi snarled.

"A hell lot more than you." Sakura answered. Snarling like an enraged poodle the girl struck out to punch Sakura whose back was to the wall, Sakura ducked too fast to allow the girl to retract her hand, the girl's hand smashed into the cement wall. There was a loud crack and the eight year old girl fell to the floor screaming. Iruka, who had proudly heard the end of Sakura's confrontation, rushed forward and seizing Kita-san by the arm guiding her to the School's nurse. "Sakura-san meet me in the classroom when I return." Iruka called over his shoulder.

Holding her head up regally, shoulders straight Sakura walked into the classroom. Sasuke and Naruto followed her in and shut the classroom door behind them. They both took a seat on either side of Sakura in a show of support. Iruka soon returned, seeing the two boys flanking Sakura Iruka took a calming breath, "I only asked for Sakura-san to be in the classroom."

"I am sorry Umino-Sensei," Naruto said, "But if you're going to kick Sakura out of class then you'll have to kick Sasuke and I out as well. I am the one who taught her to duck a punch."

"And I am the one who worked on her reaction time with her." Sasuke said firmly.

"Actually, no one is getting kicked out of class," Iruka said marveling at the children's, freaking children's, support of their comrade. This was unprecedented! "I only wanted to congratulate Sakura on her correct definition of the type of life a Kunoichi will live. Sakura, where did you learn this?" Iruka asked.

"From watching Naruto and Sasuke spar. I realized I wanted to be there, just as strong as them. I want to stand next to them and help people with both my fists so that they can live peaceful lives. I don't want to be a deadweight, I want to protect my village with everything I got. I watched as they bled, cried and sweat to get stronger… I learned it from watching them." Sakura answered truthfully.

"Thank you, Sakura-Chan," Iruka said, "I only wish that more girls were determined to be such powerful Kunoichi as yourself. As for you, Naruto-Kun and Sasuke-Kun, you showed a rare quality just now. You both showed me you're capable of supporting your comrades and standing by your friends even when you thought it would cost you something you both want."

"Umino-Sensei, what will happen to Kita Ayumi-San?" Sakura asked.

"She is being removed from the academy. She attacked a fellow student and has showed disrespect to her Sensei one too many times." Iruka recalled, before shaking his head, "Well you better have lunch here with me before you miss it altogether."

"Hai, Sensei," all three Academy students agreed in unison.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Please read and review! I need feedback please!


	2. BK 01: Chapter 02 - A New Legacy

**Shinigami and Shinobi**

_**Volume One of the Paradox Chronicles**_

_Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto Series or Bleach Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse, Threesomes and More, Male and Female Masturbation, Double Penetration, Fellatio, hand jobs, incest, Pregnant Sex, fingering, and Belly worship), Adult Language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic materials, changes to appearance, lineage, history, personality and abilities. Non-Canon/Alternative Universe Events (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, possible male pregnancy (Mpreg), Incest pregnancy, revenge, slight Character Bashing, mentions of abuse, domestic physical and verbal abuse, warped timeline, super powerful characters, new abilities and techniques. – **Author's Note: **All adult material will be posted on my archive of my own profile (Merula_Aeolus) which you can find in my profile.

**SPOILERS: **for Bleach – up to Season five.

* * *

**Book One: **Opposite Natures

**Chapter Two: **A New Legacy

* * *

**September, 1987 – 6:24 am**

_**Uzumaki Clan Complex**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni **_

It was their day off from the academy. Naruto stretched his long limbs on the porch, leaning against Sasuke, and sighed. "I think it's time we start making plans." He murmured softly.

"Hn. We should probably get Kurama-san." Sasuke murmured. The feel of the early morning sun and the close comfort of Naruto's slender figure made him relaxed and sleepy.

"Just a few more minutes." Naruto yawned and pulling Sasuke closer, using his lap as a pillow. His eyelids fluttered closed. Sasuke looked down sleepily at the blond curled up in his lap. Gently he traced the soft contours of Naruto's face, before closing his eyes and leaning further back into the wooden post, drifting off to sleep. A soft and small smile turned Sasuke's lips up in sleep.

Itachi was anxious. He had promised his Otouto ice cream when he returned later today, but he couldn't find his mother or brother anywhere. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply to calm himself. Itachi then sent out his senses to find his brother's chakra. He located the area, it was in roughly, the lesser clans' district. Following his brother's chakra like a beacon, Itachi stumbled upon a larger clan complex surrounded on all sides by smaller, tidier and more uniformed complexes. The opulent two story traditional Japanese manor was covered in a myriad of plant life. Only the open cobbled courtyard with the lone Sakura tree was cleared of brambles, ivy and moss. Shielding his chakra as to not disturb the inhabitants, Itachi moved silently into the courtyard.

Naruto's sensitivity to any chakra, whether shielded or not, immediately alerted him of a trespasser, he pulled back, still half asleep, his memories overwhelming him. Memories of civilians who had trespassed into his apartment only to beat him senseless. Sasuke felt his friend, somehow now beneath him, curling into a tighter ball to protect himself. His mind not completely awake, and overcome with primal protective urges, curled around Naruto, lifted his activated doujutsu up at the trespasser, he launched a Kunai before he could register who his opponent was.

Itachi stumbled upon his brother curled protectively around a blond haired boy, it was both worrisome and endearing, and when Sasuke suddenly lifted his head, eyes still clouded in sleep, but the Gokage Sharingan activated and fully matured in both eyes, and flung a Kunai at him at a speed and accuracy that was comparable to a Jonin's ability, Itachi nearly was hit. His ABU instincts flared and he knocked the Kunai away. "Shit, Anaki. Sorry about that." Sasuke said as his eyes clear and he deactivated his Sharingan.

Sasuke turns from Itachi and gently cards his fingers through Naruto's silky blond hair. Slowly the other boy relaxes, Naruto opens his violet-tinged sapphire eyes. "Shh, Naruto-Chan everything is alright." Sasuke whispers softly. Occasionally Naruto would have flashbacks of his former life. When Sasuke first learned of Naruto's former existence as the punching bag of the Civilians, he nearly went on a rampage. It was Kurama who held him and back and Naruto who told him, "The past is the past." Sasuke eventually calmed, but he took great pleasure in unleashing pointed killer intent at any one who some much looked at Naruto is the wrong way. Naruto's childlike instincts still make him vulnerable to these attacks, but he knows he'll grow out of it.

"So, Otouto, is this your boyfriend?" Itachi asks.

"What?" Sasuke screeches. While Naruto sputters in disbelief.

"Ah. So will you introduce me properly to your friend?" Itachi asks as Sasuke calms.

"Hai. Anaki, this is Uzumaki Naruto, heir to the Uzumaki Clan and my best friend." Sasuke says.

Twelve-years-old Itachi looks conflicted for a moment before offering his hand, "Uzumaki-san, I am Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's Nii-san. It is a pleasure to meet you." Itachi offers a small smile.

"It is my pleasure, Uchiha-san." Naruto says taking Itachi's hand and smiling a sincere and soft smile, "Let me go get my guardian." Naruto says quickly scampering away and into the beautiful manor. Itachi watches him go before turning his attention on his brother.

"How long have you been friends?" Itachi asked Sasuke softly.

"More than a year now." Sasuke says nonchalantly.

"And how long have you had the Gokage Sharingan?" Itachi asks firmly.

"About a year now." Sasuke answers levelly.

"Why didn't Otou-san announce it to the Clan? He announced when I awoke my Sharingan." Itachi asks, "And why didn't you tell me?" Itachi asks.

It wasn't Sasuke who answers, but Mikoto who meets Itachi at the door along with Uzumaki Kurama, Yukimori Haku and Naruto. "Fugaku is terrified of Sasuke." Mikoto answers, "When your Otou-san would beat me and threaten me he never did it when you were home," Itachi looked like he wanted to speak, but Mikoto cut him off, "Sasuke was too young to understand at first, but he eventually realized what was happening. One night while you were away, Fugaku was beating me, when Sasuke interrupted. Sasuke threw Fugaku through a wall. Fugaku made to attack Sasuke, but Sasuke awoke his Gokage Sharingan and beat his father into submission. We were leaving when your father attacked Sasuke when his back was turned. However, Sasuke was faster. He burned Fugaku's wrist to the bone with a lightning technique."

"I was so angry I just reacted. I didn't realize how bad I injured Otou-san." Sasuke said sheepishly.

"Sasuke made a deal with Fugaku, _You and Oka-san will sleep in different rooms, you will not touch my Oka-san at all and you will only say nice things to her or nothing at all. If you have a request, ask it politely. Oka-san and I will stay out of clan affairs, we will only be in the complex for meal times and when we sleep._"Mikoto said quoting Sasuke. "Sasuke made sure I finally got to spend time with my godson," Mikoto said smiling down at Naruto.

Everything snaps into place for Itachi. The wary and odd looks his father has been giving him. The odd silence the council would fall into whenever Itachi walked in on a council meeting. The lateness of dinner served when he returns from mission and his mother's frequent disappearances. He remembers Uzumaki Kushina, his mother's best friend. He remembers Kushina's relationship with Namikaze Minato, Itachi's personal hero. It made sense, Minato sealed the Buji in his own son. His mother wasn't around because she was not in the clan complex.

"Sasuke how did you throw our father through a wall?" Itachi asks, "And what was the lightning technique?" Sasuke tilts his head to the side cutely.

"I was so angry I didn't realize I coated my muscles with chakra and the lightning technique wasn't a technique, I just allowed my chakra to form outside my body. It turned into lightning." Sasuke lies smoothly. "Kurama-San has been helping me control my elemental natures and practice regulating my chakra coils."

"Aren't you a little young to be working with unrefined chakra techniques?" Itachi asked worriedly.

Sasuke slowly releases his chakra core from its bindings to show Itachi just how much chakra he possesses. Sasuke's chakra core is on par with the Sanin. Itachi notes vaguely in shock. "Naruto has even more than me." Sasuke pouts, "And because of his Clan's unique chakra he has more than three elemental affinities."

"Three?" Itachi asks faintly, "You have three chakra natures?" Sasuke nods enthusiastically.

"My elements are Lightning, Fire and Wind." Sasuke says. "I've mastered lighting, I'm fairly decent at fire, but Naruto has been struggling to help me with Wind." Sasuke says pouting.

"Why are you still in the Academy?" Itachi blurts out before he can stop himself.

It is Naruto who answers, "Because of our friends; Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Gekko-Yuhi Tenten and Rock Lee. We could become Genin next year, but we won't. We want to be able to graduate with our peers and support them in their growth as Ninja." Naruto says quietly and Sasuke nods.

"That is a very admirable goal, Naruto, Sasuke." Itachi says softly, smiling.

* * *

It is nearly two in the afternoon when Itachi left with their mother and Haku to buy groceries. Without the constraints on adults, sans Kurama, near them Sasuke and Naruto reverted to speaking like their mental age. "Sasuke," Naruto begins, "I know your passion is creating Raiton Jutsus, however, I've always wondered about your potential with fire. Have you thought about the intensity of heat of the fire and the properties of the fire? You make the fire burn like chemical burns or burn so hot the flames turn blue or white." Naruto said thoughtfully. "Also I noticed something odd about your shadow… but I don't know what it is exactly."

"Hn, I will think about creating new Kanton Jutsus. My shadow absorbs chakra, it's a rare trait in the Uchiha clan. It is pretty much useless though."

"Not precisely," Naruto said thoughtfully, "The Nara forcefully fill their shadows with Chakra to perform their Jutsus. However, while I don't recommend copying their techniques, I suggest making your own."

"I would, but I don't know how to make a shadow malleable." Sasuke said grumpily.

"The bird hand seal followed by the Dragon." Naruto said off handedly. Sasuke blinked looking at Naruto.

"Naruto, you know you're really a genius." Sasuke said as Naruto blushes at his praise.

* * *

Sasuke sat on a small stool in the Uzumaki Jutsu library. His pen marked up the journal Naruto had bought him to create his own records of Jutsus he could create. Naruto had one as well, but rarely used it. He was working out how to maser his self-created Kantons and Raitons without hand seals. He did know he would need to completely master his fire element like he had with his lightning element and Naruto had with his wind element. He also needed to adapt several new styles of combat. While he had massive destruction down and assault techniques, he needed to perfect his assassination and tracking skills. His goals in life had made an abrupt shift as had Naruto's goals. Uchiha Sasuke was determined to become an elite and powerful Hunter Nin of Konohagakure no Sato. Naruto on the other hand was determined to become an infiltration/espionage specialist, not Hokage or a contender for the role. It had saddened Sasuke at first that Naruto no longer strove to be the leader of his village. However, while not losing his charisma, Naruto had changed. He was no longer innocent.

Naruto suddenly plunked down next to his best friend and Sasuke paused in his writing. He turned towards Naruto lifting a questioning eyebrow. "So are you working on your legacy?" Naruto chirped curiously.

"My legacy?" Sasuke asked.

"Meh, you still haven't realized it yet, huh?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "Once Itachi massacres the clan and as you intend to repopulate your clan, you can recreate everything about your clan from its ideals to the family Jutsus. So… your journal will become a piece of your legacy to the Uchiha clan." Sasuke stared at Naruto conflicted. _He wasn't so sure he wanted to repopulate his clan. He doubted he'd find a woman or rather women who he could suffer through being intimate with. Don't get him wrong, he was bisexual, but now that he was a man in a child's body he would mature faster than of his peers. It felt sick to think of any of their female generation in that way and older Generations didn't appeal to him._

"That is a long time from now." Sasuke said.

"Well remember at least leave something your kids will remember you by." Naruto said softly resting his hand on Sasuke's shoulder momentarily. _Yes, Sasuke wanted kids, but he didn't want them by just anyone. He wanted someone he could devote himself to. Some he would love with all his heart._

"What about you Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just smiled a small and sad smile before leaving. Sasuke turned back to his work determined to later discover what that sadness meant.

* * *

_**Young Ninja: A Guide to the Studies and Lifestyle of Ninja**_

Written by Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage

**Ninja Rule No. 01: **A Ninja must see the Hidden Meanings within the Hidden Meanings

**Introduction **

The role of a Ninja is to be in service to their Village, their Hokage and their Nation as guardians of peace and structure. In hidden villages the Ninja are the lifeblood of the economy, defense and survival of its citizens. As such Ninja are often forced to do dangerous things and even sacrifice their morals and beliefs to protect and serve.

What does it mean to be a Ninja? This lifestyle is meant for those who will sacrifice everything to protect their village, their precious people and their honor. This is a life where you will move forward by blood, sweat and tears. This is a life where you could die any moment. We become legends for our sacrifices and our talents. We become strong by defending others and caring for our precious people.

**How to become a good Ninja**

There are three general areas, which all ninja should familiarize themselves with – Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Taijutsu. Ninjutsu is the art of the Ninja, which utilizes chakra, a mixture of spiritual and physical energy, in the form of elemental manipulation techniques or non-elemental techniques. Genjutsu is the art of illusion and Taijutsu is the art of physical fighting techniques.

However, there are other areas such as Fuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques), Senjutsu (Sage Techniques), Iryo Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu (Medical Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu), Kinjutsu (Secret Techniques), Kenjutsu (Sword Techniques), Juinjutsu (Controlling Techniques), Jikukan Ninjutsu (time-space Ninjutsu), Buji skills (Demon Skills), Kekkei Genkai (bloodline limits), Kekkai Ninjutsu (Barrier Ninjutsu), Chakra Nagashi (Chakra flow techniques), Chakra Kyuin Jutsu (Chakra absorption Techniques), and Tensei Ninjutsu (Reincarnation Techniques).

Important techniques to begin on for any Ninja is chakra control techniques, such as the "Tree Walking Technique" (See later chapters), physical fitness, stealth, and field strategy. A ninja should be able to think on his or her feet to defeat or survive an opponent.

There are several types of teams for Genin. Jonin-sensei will select the type of team he or she intends to teach. These teams specialize in particular areas like an assassination team will be taught stealth, speed and silent and deadly techniques. An Assault team uses a diverse range of specialist. There is a tracking team, an infiltration and espionage specialist, interrogation specialization and many more…

* * *

"Kurama, what's this?" Naruto asked holding up the unfinished manuscript written by his father hidden in forgotten paperwork in a corner of the library.

"Ah," Kurama said taking the bundle of carefully typed papers from Naruto's hands, "this is one of your father's hobbies. He wanted to write a series of instruction manuals for Academy Students, Genin and Chunin. He liked to write, but wanted to also help others achieve their dreams as Ninja. He was even going to write an instruction book for aspiring Medic Nin with Tsunade-sama and Hyuga Hizashi-san's help. Jiraiya and he almost finished the first book in their Basic Fuinjutsu studies book series, but then he died before he could finish it. I petitioned the Council to have them continued and distributed as Bookwork for Ninja, but the council fought against it. They wanted to continue teaching through oral communication to prevent information from reaching other villages about our techniques. Minato's manuals are too generalized to be any harm, but the council refused to see that." Kurama said placing the papers back in their cubby-hole. Naruto looked at the papers thoughtfully._ If he survived the coming battles, he swore that he would finish and publish his father's work or at least he would make sure Sasuke did it for him. _

**January, 1988 – 4:45 pm**

_**Uzumaki Clan Complex**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni **_

It was cold. Winter in Hi no Kuni was cool, but not usually this cold. While Sunagakure no Sato never experienced winter, Konohagakure no Sato did. Although in Konohagakure, they never had snow or icy winds that could numb your nose and ears. Uchiha Mikoto, Uzumaki Kurama, Yukimori Haku and Uchiha Itachi were in the common area, an open room with two stories ceilings, a roaring fireplace and many bookshelves. They were seated before the fireplace, a roaring fire in its hearth, on a large and soft red matt laughing as Mikoto and Kurama shared stories of their youthful innocence and absurd accidents that plagued their Sensei and friends because of it.

Sasuke and Naruto had excused themselves earlier to spend time in the Uzumaki Library with the new scrolls that Kurama had gifted them with for the New Year.

"Naruto-Chan," Sasuke began, "You've never spoken about your time as a Shinigami? Or what exactly does a Shinigami do." Sasuke murmured. Naruto looked troubled for a moments before sighing.

"Okay, let me first explain what a Shinigami is and what they can do. A Shinigami is not a god, they serve under a number of branches. The Shinigami god is called the Spirit King and is treated as nobility; The Royal Family. The lesser Shinigami are divided into different branches. There is the Royal Secret Service whom protect the Royal family. Central 46, is the supreme judicial organization consisting of forty-six judges. There is the Stealth Force, under the stealth force is the Punishment Force who is directed by the Second Company Taicho (Captain) of the thirteen Court Guard Companies. Also under the Stealth force is the Secret Remote Squad who act as both espionage agents and messengers." Naruto took a deep breath before continuing.

"The thirteen Court Guard Companies are each led by their Taicho and Fukutaicho (Assistant Captain), there are also seated members all of whom have reached Shikai. A Shinigami is identified by their Zanpaku-to, or Soul Sword. Every Shinigami is reborn with a Zanpaku-to, a spirit who shares their soul. There are two evolutions for the Zanpaku-to, the Shikai, which is the first release, which the seated members and the Fukutaicho are required to possess. Not many Shinigami have reached Shikai, but their Zanpaku-to can still be used for Konso, or purifying spirits and sending them to the afterlife, and defeating Hollows. Without the Shikai release the Zanpaku-to is a simple Katana. However, with Shikai, the Zanpaku-to takes the form best suited for the Shinigami, whether it be a three sectional staff with chains and a spear head or thousands of tiny blades that look like Sakura petals and react to the wielders mental directions."

"Taicho are usually selected by reaching Bankai, which is the second evolutionary release. The Bankai is the most powerful release, which a Shinigami can reach. A Bankai is exponentially more powerful than the Shikai. A Taicho can also take the role by fighting the previous Taicho in a one-on-one battle and winning or by attaining the recommendation and approval of the other Taicho. There are several fighting techniques a Shinigami can master. There are Kido, which are like Jutsu, Zanjutsu or sword fighting techniques with a Zanpaku-to, Hakudo or unarmed combat and Hoho, which are speed techniques. The fourth division are renowned as healers, but many of the other Shinigami consider Fourth Division as the weakest Division."

"Hollows are the natural enemy of the Shinigami. They are souls who have either ruthlessly killed others for their own satisfaction, who as spirits have been devoured by other hollows or whose chain of fate has eroded before they could be assisted by a Shinigami to access the afterlife via Konso. These Spirits usually hangs around after death because they regret something. Shinigami destroy hollows by cutting through their masks. When this happens there are two consequences – one they are cleansed and sent to the afterlife or they are sent to hell for their crimes."

"I was attending the Shinigami Academy, a thousand years ago, when it was decided that my Reiatsu (spiritual pressure) was too powerful to control. They stripped me of my Zanpaku-to and locked be in the maggots nest. The deepest and darkest prison they possessed. Having my Zanpaku-to, ripped from my soul caused me agonizing pain. Over the thousands years I remained in the Maggots Nest, I taught myself to master absolute control over my Reiatsu. I also trained my intellectual abilities. Then the war happened and I was one of two survivors of the conflicts that followed. The Shinigami king released me. He struck a deal with me. I would carry the Shinigami legacy, which I at first was hesitant to take, in exchange to take two souls with me into the past. The rest you are aware of."

"What is the Shinigami legacy?" Sasuke asked softly.

"The Shinigami King sealed six Zanpaku-to souls in me and filled my mind with the knowledge of Kido and Hoho techniques. I can manifest my Zanpaku-to in this world over my Bokken. They are capable of cutting through physical blades and ripping apart enemies. I can also perform Konso to repopulate the afterlife." Naruto answered softly. Sasuke nodded thoughtfully.

"Have you reached Bankai or Shikai with any of your Zanpaku-to?" Sasuke asked.

"Hai, I have reached Shikai with all of my Zanpaku-to and have mastered Bankai with two of them."

* * *

**March, 1988 – 6:45 pm**

_**Ninja Academy**_

_**Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni **_

It was after hours and Naruto and Sasuke were sparring, Taijutsu only, in the abandoned academy field. "Naruto, I know you've been perfecting several styles of Taijutsu. So fight me like you mean it. I can't fight alongside of you blindly." Naruto nodded at Sasuke's words.

Both boys bowed at the waist, before they sped into movement too quickly for most to counter. Sasuke, using the advanced form of the Uchiha Taijutsu style, kicked out with high spin kick which would've struck Naruto's neck. Naruto, using his left forearm redirected the kick and before Sasuke could put distance between them Naruto, quick as a viper, grabbed hold of Sasuke's ankle. Naruto propelled himself over Sasuke, using his momentum to throw the young Uchiha across the field with whiplash–like trauma. Sasuke flipped mid-air and bounced off of the tree he was flying into. Sasuke flipped back to his feet, ducking under Naruto's high kick. What Sasuke was not expecting was Naruto to flip to his hands and lash out with both feet at two different angles.

Back and forth Sasuke and Naruto went moving between both offense and defense evenly. At first Sasuke was unaware of their audience, but Naruto became aware immediately. Hyuga Neji and Gekko-Yuhi Tenten watched from behind the fence. Eventually, their spar came to an end when Naruto, with his superior stamina, flung a tired Sasuke into the ground with a downwards flipping, axe kick to Sasuke's shoulder. Both boys dragged themselves to their feet and bowed to each other.

"What style was that?" Neji demanded of Naruto.

"Ah," Naruto replied calmly, "It's my Clan's Taijutsu style, Kuro Rasenarashi (Black Spiraling Storm)." Naruto answered honestly, "But I combined it with some of my more interesting techniques." Neji grunted and walked off, quietly reevaluating the younger boys' talents. "Ne, Tenten-Sempai," Naruto said focusing on the pretty older girl with her ebony hair tied back into two buns, "I have a challenge for you?"

"Eh?" Tenten asked.

"I know you intend to focus on weapons and offensive-type fighting style, I want you to think about how you would defend yourself against Ninja who use wind base Ninjutsu to knock your weapons out of the air? What would you do if a very fast Taijutsu user avoided all your weapons? Sasuke and I have some ideas for you, but we want you input first." Naruto called out.

"Hai, Uzumaki-san, I will think about it." The female Ninja Academy student answered.

It was the next day, just as the class broke for lunch break that Gekko-Yuhi Tenten approached Naruto and Sasuke. "I would use Nin wires." Tenten said immediately, almost excitedly.

"That could work for a short term basis or if you weren't fighting against a wind user. A wind user could easily slice through your wires." Sasuke murmured. Tenten looked put out and opened her mouth to protest.

"Tenten-Sempai," Naruto interrupted, "Have you considered coating your weapons with your elemental affinities?" Naruto asked, "If you were fighting a wind user, fire is dominant to wind and depending on the wind flow you could trap your enemy in a barrage of fire coated Kunai which would create a fire storm. If you have lightning and fought against a water user, you could electrify them." Tenten hung on Naruto's every word.

"Isn't elemental affinities taught when you're a Chunin?" Tenten asked.

"Traditionally, a Jonin-sensei would test your elemental affinities as a Genin, but you would need to learn to master your affinities on your own as a Chunin. We'd like to make a deal with you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke and I are already mastering our elemental affinities with the assistance of my guardian. However, before you can study elemental affinities, you must possess at least a Chunin-level chakra core. We would like you to spar with us for the next two years with weapons, and when you've built a Chunin level chakra core we will help you master your chakra affinities." Naruto said.

"How does one go about possessing a Chunin level chakra core?" Tenten asked.

"Chakra is created from combing physical energy and mental energies. To build up more chakra you need to build your stamina and physical fitness and build your mental capacities from both studying and experiencing hardships. There are some form certain clans like the Uzumaki clan and Akimichi clan who already have high chakra core capacities due to their techniques and bloodline." Sasuke said.

"What do you get out of this?" Tenten asked shrewdly.

"A powerful ally and friend/" Naruto answered, _and Neji won't become so broken, because he won't lose you during the fourth Shinobi war._ Naruto added mentally.

"Deal." Tenten said after some thought.

* * *

**March 15, 1988 – 6:15 pm**

**_Uzumaki Clan Complex_**

**_Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni _**

Gekko-Yuhi Tenten promised to spar with the two younger academy students. What she had expected was something similar to what she and Neji had witnessed. What she got was wild, exhilarating and tested her limits. There were six others in their groups training with Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Kurama, Uzumaki Naruto and Yukimori Haku. The others were Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino (much to Tenten's surprise), Nara Kotaru, Hyuga Hinata and Unohana Tatsuki. The group warmly welcomed her into their fold. Sakura confided in her that their trainers were very powerful and would push them to their limits. She also told Tenten to pace herself and warned the older Kunoichi, that if she didn't she burn herself out.

Practice had started off slow, with Sasuke showing her a number of stretched to build strength with resistance bands and flexibility. She watched jealously as the others went through the same movements and some more difficult ones with practiced ease. That was until, Naruto slapped her on the back of her head and told her everyone started somewhere. "Alright," Naruto instructed, "Sakura, Tatsuki, and Hinata, twenty laps around the Clan grounds." The three girls nodded beginning at a slow jog. "Kotaru and Shino, I want you to drag Shikamaru through twenty-five laps." Shikamaru groaned as Kotaru bent and whispered something to his younger clansman. With a determined grimace, Shikamaru got to his feet and started after Shino with a swift and determined pace. "Alright, and Tenten five laps for now, keep a steady pace. No running and no pausing, follow them."

Tenten was breathing hard and was sweaty when she finished. She attempted to drop onto her butt to relax, but Sakura caught her arm, "Tried that once, not going to work. If you don't do the cool down stretched you be too sore to move tomorrow. Come one, let me show you the stretched." Tenten followed Sakura's instructions perfectly.

"Is it always this difficult?" Tenten asked.

"If you think this is difficult, you shouldn't be here." Tatsuki laughed until Sakura elbowed her in the side.

"Be nice Tatsuki-Chan or I'll let Naruto know," the girl paled before apologizing. "Actually this is pretty tame, after we do our individual lessons, then the fun really begins."

Tenten had watched in amazement as Naruto created five solid clones and separated them into groups. Sakura and Tatsuki followed one cloned into a dojo behind a small tamed stone-and-water garden. Nara Kotaru and Nara Shikamaru followed Sasuke and two Naruto clones into another part of the Uzumaki Clan complex. Aburame Shino and a Naruto clone sat down to meditate together, while Hinata followed Kurama and a Naruto clone off. Lastly Haku and Naruto stayed with Tenten. "Tenten, I'd like to introduce you to Haku-Kun, he is Kurama's apprentice. You may not be aware of this, but Sasuke isn't the only individual among us who has a bloodline limit. I need you to swear to absolute secrecy what we will reveal to you will remain a secret. Can you do that Tenten?"

"Who would I tell?" Tenten answered, "I have no clan who would accept me. I was raised by my father's maternal grandfather, a blacksmith. I was denied my heritage as the bastard child of Gekko Hayate and Yuhi Miyako, conceived during imprisonment in Iwagakure no Sato."

"I see," Naruto said softly, "Tenten, I trust you. Will you trust me to help you with your clansmen?"

"Why would you do that?" Tenten asked startled.

"Because Tenten, I am also an orphan. If Kurama hadn't taken me in I would've lived a childhood full of hate and disdain, never knowing who my parents were, and I would have had my clan inheritance stolen from me. I know what would've happened. I refuse to allow you to be denied the right to the Yuhi and Gekko techniques." Naruto said vehemently.

"Thank you Naruto. I promise to keep your secrets." Tenten said, tears pooling in her eyes before blinking them away. Tenten smiled tentatively, and Naruto returned her smile with one of his own.

"Alright, as I was saying, Sasuke isn't the only one with a bloodline limit. Sitting next to you is, one of the last Hyoton or ice release wielders, Yukimori Haku. Kurama and I possess the Uzumaki bloodline limit Eien Chakra or Eternity Chakra, while I possess my father's dormant form of the Sharingan, Kin Sharingan or the Golden Copy-Wheel Eyes. Kin Sharingan is a naturally-evolved, advanced form of the Sharingan. Hinata of course has the Byakugan. Alright, I am telling you this because I will be using the Kin Sharingan to assist your ability to build your chakra core and physical capabilities. However, first I want to know some goals and your hobbies. For example, my goal is to become powerful enough to prevent my precious people from dying and to support them in their Ninja careers. My hobbies are training, creating new Jutsu, and gardening."

"Well, my goals are to become a talented and powerful Kunoichi and my hobbies are metal forging weapons, training and painting." Tenten answered. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Okay, then. Sasuke, Kurama and I evaluated your fighting style and have come up with some ideas to improve your methods. We will work on your elemental affinities after you build your chakra core. We will train you in chakra control and manipulation, Genjutsu, Speed, Stamina and field strategy."

"Alright." Tenten said firmly, "Let's do this!"

The last hour the group were together was the most exhilarating part. Naruto create clones in mass and instructed the group to evade them with stealth and use traps to delay them. Bonus points would be given those who worked in teams. It was extremely difficult yet a blast to do.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Please Review!


	3. BK 01: Chapter 03 - Uchiha Clan Massacre

**A little rant about Time Travel Stories: **So, in almost (actually every Naruto time travel story I've read), the time travelers always spill their secrets to someone or are not carefully enough and taken into the Torture and Interrogation Division. This will not be happening in my story. The only thing close to that happening are prophetic dreams that two of the characters will experience – Itachi and Kakashi. I chose Itachi because I wanted to do a _**unique spin on the Uchiha massacre**_ and Kakashi because I want him to take training his Genin more seriously in future chapters. Yes, I have done, in my opinion, a rather unique change to the Uchiha massacre. I hope you will enjoy my creativity.

**Also please note** – my characters may seem rather Mary-Sue like, but I'm working on displaying their faults in future chapters. So please don't judge that until I present more of their faults. They will not be all powerful. Additionally, they will be very different from who they once were because this is a time travel story and they are working on their personal problems.

* * *

**Shinigami and Shinobi**

_**Volume One of the Paradox Chronicles**_

_Written by Merula Aeolus_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto Series or Bleach Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse, Threesomes and More, Male and Female Masturbation, Double Penetration, Fellatio, hand jobs, incest, Pregnant Sex, fingering, and Belly worship), Adult Language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic materials, changes to appearance, lineage, history, personality and abilities. Non-Canon/Alternative Universe Events (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, possible male pregnancy (Mpreg), Incest pregnancy, revenge, slight Character Bashing, mentions of abuse, domestic physical and verbal abuse, warped timeline, super powerful characters, new abilities and techniques. – **Author's Note: **All adult material will be posted on my archive of my own profile (Merula_Aeolus) which you can find in my profile.

* * *

**Book One:** Opposite Natures

**Chapter Three:** Uchiha Clan Massacre

* * *

Uzumaki. Namikaze. Uchiha. Suzuki. Tsukino. All prominent and well established clans in their time. The Uzumaki clan was blessed with the Eien Chakra and a refined talent for Fuinjutsu and Senjutsu. The Namikaze Clan was renowned for their studies of Buji and their skills. The Uchiha Clan blessed with the Sharingan, two natural evolutions, Gokage Sharingan and Kin Sharingan, and one unnatural evolution, Mangekyo Sharingan. The Uchiha clan were renowned for their Sharingan, but they were also masters of Taijutsu specializing in speed. The Suzuki clan, once known for their longevity, and their ability to adapt to any environment quickly were the perfect undercover operatives. They had an ear for accents and could mimic any gender's habits. They were also blessed with an intellect that surpassed the Nara Clan and each with an eidetic memory. And lastly the Tsukino clan once renowned in Kirigakure no Sato for their creation of silent assassination techniques, their practical use of Fuinjutsu and their supernatural stealth. All these bloodlines ran through Naruto's veins.

Kurama had procured many scrolls on all his clans, save the Uchiha clan, while on missions during the last year. Naruto didn't ask and Kurama didn't offer information. Naruto took to studying the different skills of his clans like a duck does to water.

The Tsukino clan, also known for their massive Chakra cores, had trained their clansmen in a secret method to hide their chakra, change their chakra signatures, and to hone their chakra control and chakra manipulation skills. Naruto began to focus his attention on chakra control and manipulation, along with stealth techniques. Naruto had begun with tree walking. He took to spinning leafs under his clothes during clans to train his multitasking skills along with chakra control and regulation. He also learned water walking. However, further training was required to master the Tsukino techniques. Manipulating the chakra in his body from Tenketsu to Tenketsu (Chakra point) and circulating around his body. He managed to also learn reopen closed Tenketsu and expand his chakra cores, which was only possible with the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who healed him each night. He also managed to reabsorb his wasted chakra overused in a technique, a skill thought lost. Unlike the Akado clan, Naruto could not absorb other's chakra, only his own.

After mastering extreme control over his Chakra, Naruto learned to efficiently hide it, only releasing enough to be mistaken for local wildlife. Already, having mastered Senjutsu as part of his training with Eien Chakra, Naruto could fill the void that hid his chakra with natural chakra, completely masking his presence unlike any other Ninja, unfamiliar with Senjutsu. Naruto also mastered the traditional stealth techniques. He hid in the darkness, becoming invisible in the night making no sounds. He even gave Kurama a fright, which nearly landed Naruto in the hospital had not Naruto's honed reflexes reacted just in time. Kurama also reluctantly taught Naruto, Kirigakure no Jutsu. Naruto now could summon the mist to hide his presence.

Naruto used his free hours to observe the civilians and other Ninjas in Konohagakure no Sato as the scrolls from the Suzuki clan instructed. He learned subtly actions and habits of both genders. He learned to copy and using his advanced Henge technique (Transformation Technique) created from Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra mixing with his own, he was able to make a solid version of the technique. He could impersonate anyone he wished, but instead he worked on a concept for a spy network. His first order of business was making his Kage Bushin no Jutsu clones more durable. He had already had his clones continue building up their chakra by using the Akado chakra absorption technique that they could use without permanently harming themselves. He was now experimenting with Fuinjutsu to strengthen their construction.

From the Uzumaki clan he mastered his bloodline limit, forming a Katana and carefully constructed, yet somewhat delicate Tessen from his chakra. He imbued the Tessen with his Futon (Wind Release) nature affinity. His Katana was used in place of his bokken to manifest his Zanpaku-to in physical form, but it could also support his fire affinity and lightning affinity. Because of his Uzumaki heritage and his other diverse heritages, Naruto possessed all five elemental affinities, but not Yin or Yang chakra. Naruto could and would be powerful.

Meanwhile, Sasuke mastered his Wind and Fire chakra affinities. He had created three new forms for his fire affinity; Buru Honoton (Blue Blaze Release), Shiro Honoton (White Blaze Release) and Kuro Honoton (Black Blaze Release). He also created three Kinjutsus for his Shadow. He'd mastered one-handed seals alongside Naruto and then moved on to releasing several of his techniques without hand seals, which Naruto had only accomplished with the Kage Bushin no Jutsu and the Henge no Jutsu. Both Naruto and Sasuke had completely mastered their bloodline limits and enhanced their speed at an amazing rate. They were at least Jonin level contenders in speed alone. Sasuke mastered several Kenjutsu forms and had mastered the advanced Uchiha clan Taijutsu form along with Kurama's insistence he learn Kurai Kawa Nagare (Dark River Flow), an S-ranked Taijutsu style that was highly effective against the Uchiha Taijutsu style and Hyuga's Juken.

Naruto had once again befriended the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who at Naruto's insistence and with the knowledge of the future shared with him, had renamed himself, Daichi. Daichi was at first skeptical of the future, but after Naruto pulled Kurama along for the ride in his mindscape, Daichi had no choice to believe, but that was a tale for another day.

* * *

_Itachi had been having unusual dreams. They had started when he had first learned of the Uchiha clan's imminent threat to Konohagakure no Sato. He watched himself as he killed of his clan like some horrible black and white film, so cold and impersonal. Then everything was painted in red as Sasuke stumbled onto the scene. Itachi used his unnaturally enhanced ocular ability, the Mangekyo Sharingan, to put his younger brother in an illusionary world of horrors. Itachi raged against himself, how could he do something so horrible to Otouto? Things became even more painful to watch as Sasuke turned cold and power hungry. He watched in horror as Sasuke betrayed Konohagakure no Sato for power and nearly killed his former teammate, a child whom looked somewhat like Naruto. He watched Sasuke grow into a monster before in his final act of life fighting for his own redemption by taking out the monster behind everything._

_These dreams haunted him every night for the last two weeks. Itachi couldn't, no he wouldn't let Sasuke's downwards spiral to come to fruition. So when the Council of Elders approached Itachi to perform genocide on the Uchiha Clan, Itachi fought to make a deal with the old war-hawk and the Sandaime Hokage's teammates. Itachi would risk his life to massacre his clan if he wasn't blamed for the act and could live freely in Konohagakure no Sato alongside Sasuke, Shisui and Mikoto. Itachi fought tooth and nail, even going so far as dropping the Sandaime's ignorance of their orders. They reluctantly agreed. _

The cold blue moonlight illuminated the streets of the Uchiha clan compound. Uchiha Itachi perched on a tall electric pole, wires running here and there, undetected. The Clan drifted off to their homes to sleep. Danzo's Root operatives were poised on rooftops to cast a powerful Genjutsu on the civilians to make their deaths as quick and painless as possible. The star of the show, a powerful Hunter Nin named Urahara Sosuke, who had trained rigorously for his role would be stationed nearby to flee once Itachi "fought him off" preventing him from killing Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Shisui and Uchiha Sasuke. It was time.

Itachi dropped from the electric pole, and activated the seal to disguise himself as Urahara Sosuke despite the Sharingan's abilities. Drawing Sosuke's signature weapons, two jagged-blade chakrams, which Itachi trained with under Sosuke, Itachi approached the first house at the boarders of the clan district. The Root operatives enacted a barrier, which blocked out sound and kept the Clan prisoners of their district. Itachi moved effectively slitting throats silently, even children, until he reached the Ninja populated districts. A Kunoichi, Chunin level, rushed at him attempting to ignite his figure with a Kanton. With practiced ease Itachi avoided the flames and neatly decapitated her. He soon found himself ringed on all sides by desperate Uchiha, lower class Ninja. They attacked at once. Too bad that Itachi had switched himself with a clone and blew up his clansmen with the explosion seals strapped to the clone. Blood splattered like a crimson shower. There was no sound. There was no hope for the Uchiha clan.

Hour after hour, Itachi disguised as Sosuke, cleansed the Uchiha clan district. Then he was at the Clan house. His father charged him in the silence of the main houses' dojo shielding his chakra. Fugaku was attempting to take Itachi unaware, but Itachi wasn't an ANBU for nothing. The man fought valiantly, but he soon succumbed to exhaustion and was murdered. Sosuke entered the Dojo flaring his chakra to alert the battle wearing Itachi of his presence. Itachi released the Seal. "Ready Urahara-Taicho?" Itachi asked handing Sosuke his weapons. Sosuke passed his sword to the young ANBU.

"As ready as I'll ever be to be labeled the Uchiha Clan Murderer," the man said with a sigh, before adopting a somewhat crazed glint in his eyes. "Are you ready, Itachi-Kun?" The teen nodded firmly. The only other Uchiha aware of the truth would be Shisui and the man was directed to take precautions to defend his cousin and Aunt, Sasuke and Mikoto with his Mangekyo Sharingan, if anything went wrong.

Shisui had kept Sasuke and Mikoto asleep under a powerful Genjutsu – or that is at least what he thought. Sasuke realizing his cousin was protecting him, which entailed something had changed faked being under the man's Genjutsu. The Gokage Sharingan, when empowered by a large chakra core could break any Genjutsu, whether or not it belonged to the Mangekyo Sharingan or not.

Something had gone wrong. A single Root operative had been instructed, without Itachi, Shisui or Sosuke's knowledge to finish off the entire clan. Danzo didn't like to be threatened.

Shisui was quickly overwhelmed and while he had not yet died, as Danzo insisted on removing Shisui's eyes while alive, he was incapacitated. Shisui tried to drag himself forward to at least stall the Root operative, his fingers clamped down on the man's ankle, as Shisui broadcasted his chakra to Itachi and Sosuke in warning. Shisui's fingers were mercilessly crushed under the Root operative's boot. The operative strode forward, leaning over Mikoto, kunai prepared to slice through her delicate neck. Without warning a screeching sound filled the room as Sasuke impaled the man through the heart with an entire arm of lightning manipulation. The operative spat out blood falling forward. Sasuke redirected his fall to the floor next to his mother's bed.

Sasuke crouched over Shisui, hands glowing green as he reknit the organs and skin that had been sliced open by the strike to Shisui's belly. Sasuke was by no means a Medic Nin, but he and Naruto had learned enough to stave off death and infection over the years that had been in the past. They had secretly learned this art under Haku's direction. When Shisui was no longer in peril of bleeding out, Sasuke cast a mild sleep genjutsu on his older cousin and tucked him into his bed. Placing powerful seals forged by Naruto over the walls, window and doorway, Sasuke stepped out of the room securing the seals with a flare of his chakra, just as Itachi and Sosuke rounded the corner, weapons at the ready.

"Nii-san," Sasuke greeted softly, yet threateningly, "why did Shisui-kun place a Genjutsu over mother and me? Why was he guarding the door and why did a Ninja with a tattoo on his tongue attempt to kill Shisui and Oka-san?" Sasuke crossed his arms and learned back to look Itachi in the eyes.

"Sasuke, Sasuke..." Itachi broke out worriedly, "Where is that Ninja?"

"Dead." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Did Shisui?" Sosuke began.

"No, I killed him. The Ninja wounded Shisui-kun with a gut wound. I was able to stop him from bleeding out. He's sleeping right now, but needs to be brought to the hospital before an hour is up." Sasuke said firmly.

Itachi attempted to push past Sasuke as Sosuke sputtered something about Uchiha prodigies. Sasuke blocked Itachi. "They're safe. Naruto made some highly volatile seals for me, no one is getting through as long as my chakra remains active." Sasuke bit out, his voice dark and promising pain too anyone, even Itachi, who dared touch anyone under his protection. "Maybe you should be eradicating those Ninja with the Seals on their tongues standing on our roof right now. Their chakra is quite potent and I will guard Oka-san and Shisui-San until you're done." Sasuke suggested.

"You don't understand Sasuke –" Itachi began.

"No you don't understand. I knew of the Uchiha clan's treachery, I knew you would be selected to take care of the threat. However, I see that you have struck some sort of deal. If Shisui was protecting Oka-san and I, I must assume we were to remain alive. However, it seems someone double crossed you. It is my suggested to eliminate as many of those Ninja. An eye for an eye would leave the whole world blind, but to break a contract is worth the price." As if coming into a sudden epiphany, both Itachi and Sosuke nodded determinately.

When Danzo reported in to his office in Ne (Root), he would be horrified to find fifteen of his carefully trained operatives dead and a warning pinned to his desk. He should've never underestimated the Uchiha clan survivors.

* * *

_Uchiha Mikoto was not overly distressed by the destruction of her clan. Over the years she had learned that they were power hungry and unable to conform to the Hokage's ideals. Instead of peace and justice, they sought to overwhelm others with their strength and the fear born from it. Yes, she was saddened by their loss, but she had known it was inevitable. She was very happy that her sons, Uchiha Shisui and she had somehow survived the massacre. She would make the best of it. After being cleared by Torture and Interrogation division along with Shisui and her sons, she called a clan meeting. It was then that there was a surprising development._

Itachi sat in the place of the Clan Head with his mother at his left and Shisui at his right. Sasuke had still not appeared and Mikoto was irritated by her youngest son's disrespect. The door opened and Sasuke entered dragging in her godson. "Sasuke," Itachi began irritated, "This is a clan meeting, meaning those who are born into the Uchiha clan," Itachi said, turning to Naruto he added softly, "I am sorry Naruto, but you will need to go."

Sasuke pouted before throwing a large scroll down on the table and dragging a protesting Naruto into a spot next to him. "Sasuke, I really don't think this is a good idea," Naruto kept saying, while struggling against Sasuke's death grip. Mikoto was the one who unrolled the scroll first, after staring at it for several minutes she let out a cry of shock and dropped it. She rushed to Naruto and gentle pulled the little boy into her lap, petting his hair. Naruto stilled and his protests tapered off. Itachi and Shisui curiously unrolled the parchment. It was a family tree belonging to The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, drawn during her pregnancy.

At the bottom of the scroll was the name, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto. Minato's parents were Suzuki Natsuko and Namikaze Daisuke. Minato's mother's grandparents were Uchiha Satoshi and Suzuki Etsuko. Minato, and thus Naruto, were from a number of ancient and obscure bloodlines, leading backwards to the founding of the Ninja villages. Meanwhile, Uzumaki Kushina's family were historically of the Uzumaki line, interrupted by smaller clans of Uzushiogakure no Sato marrying into the largest clan of their village. Itachi looked up from the scroll startled. Before asking hesitantly, "Why did no one know of Minato's relation to the Uchiha clan?"

Surprisingly, it was Sasuke who answered, "We believe Naruto's father decided not to make it publically known considering the Uchiha bloodline was dormant within him. However, this is not the case for Naruto." Itachi, Shisui, and Mikoto sucked in air through their teeth at the implications, "Naruto would you mind activating your Sharingan?" Sasuke asked smugly.

Hesitantly, Naruto lifted his eyes and activated it. "The Kin Sharingan." Shisui breathed as Itachi was frozen in sock. "Naruto, I noticed you are a descendant of numerous clans, by any chance did you inherit anything else?" Shisui asked.

"Hai," Naruto responded, "I possess the Uzumaki's Eien Chakra in its full form rather than my mother's lesser form and have almost completely mastered it. I have the massive chakra capacity from the Uzumaki clan and the Tsukino clan, even without the Kyuubi no Kitsune's presence within me, I would have triple the amount of Chakra a Jonin possesses at my current age. Due to the mixing of various bloodlines, I also have five elemental affinities." Naruto admitted softly.

"Impressive," Itachi murmured, "Okay, Uzumaki-Namikaze-Uchiha Naruto, please join our table."

"Ano… Itachi-san, I would like to keep my relationship with the Uchiha clan private for now. In the future I will further associate with your clan, but I think it would be best to be known only as Uzumaki Naruto for the time being." The others nodded thoughtfully. "After all, even as just a Jinchuriki, I present a rather large target, even without my clan heritage."

"Alright," Itachi agreed, "However, we must now discuss certain things evolving around the resurrection of our clan's honor." Itachi said, rubbing his temples.

This time it was Naruto who interrupted, "I mentioned this to Sasuke as well, but now that there isn't an Uchiha clan per say, you can reinvent it. From my understanding your clan demanded perfection from its members and it was based solely on bloodline ability. Itachi-san have you ever heard of the Ketto Engumi Fuin?" Itachi shook his head slightly.

"The Ketto Engumi Fuin or Bloodline Adoption Seal, allowed my mother's clan to adopt orphans into their clan and pass on their bloodline and bloodline limits. However, my mother's clan also intermarried with other clans to strengthen other areas of the clan, like if Shisui-san married a Nara clan member to bring in their strategy talents and skills into our clan." Naruto explained, "I think it would be important to develop the ideals and skills of our clan and various talents which would benefit us."

"Perhaps, we should start with what our clan values?" Shisui said after some thought, "Personally, I believe our clan should embrace intelligence and loyalty. Loyalty to itself and to Konohagakure no Sato."

"Integrity and quiet strength of morals and skills," Mikoto said thinking of her boastful clansmen with distaste. Her fellow clansmen also believed themselves to be superior to all others, which had bit them is the asses, when Urahara Sosuke had eliminated them.

"I personally think that the Sharingan, while seemingly beneficial is also a weakness, and disrespectful to our allies' skills. I recommend that we stress that our clan copy Ninjutsus of enemies only and then develop the technique further or break it down to learn advanced theory." Sasuke said, "I also suggest that inventing new Jutsus should hold priority over stealing them." Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Alright," Itachi said thoughtfully removing a scroll from a pile of empty scrolls next to him, "The Uchiha clan is a clan that is known for its intelligence, loyalty and integrity, and quiet strength or morals and skills, while focusing on its understanding of Jutsus and Jutsus creation." Itachi said recording their words. "Naruto, do you know how to utilize your clan's Fuinjutsu?" Itachi asked.

"I am capable of it." Naruto said softly, "Additionally, you should know that by using this technique, you can give young orphans without developed chakra coils or chakra coils that are malformed the ability to use chakra. I am currently working on creating a medical fuinjutsu to also manage this without the bloodline adoption."

"Interesting." Itachi murmured softly, "Are you interested in Iryo Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu?"

"Not particularly, however, Sasuke and I believe that knowing the basic skills of a Medic Nin is important for all Ninja to be comfortable using in order to save their comrade's lives!"

"Perhaps we should introduce our clans into various fields," Mikoto murmured, at Sasuke's inquiring look she elaborated, "Your father thought the only the Ninja of our clan should be utilized as assassins or assault specialists, but the Sharingan can also be used for Medical skills and education. The Sharingan can analyze Taijutsu styles and correct stances with ease. I think it would be wonderful to branch out into different areas, I've always wanted to teach." Mikoto said with a fond smile.

"Itachi-san," Naruto began, "If you intend to adopt orphans into your clan, I would suggest presenting the idea to the Ninja council and selecting these children from their first year at the Ninja academy. Orphans tend to struggle in the Ninja academy, which is tailored for Clan children. I would also recommend that Mikoto-san, be the one to assist the new clan members in the ways of the Uchiha clan and help in their studies." Naruto said as Mikoto beamed at her godson.

"That would be for the best." Itachi agreed, "Now onto other matters, do we keep the Uchiha name and clan symbol? The ninja council has already stripped our clan of its privileges, so I do not see why we should keep relics of our past, which led to our demise."

"To begin anew…" Mikoto murmured wistfully.

"That way we can integrate new things into our clan without holding values to our past existence." Itachi elaborated. Naruto silently gestured for a scroll and ink well, along with a calligraphy pen. Itachi silently handed it over to Naruto.

"Well, first things first. I think you should relocate into the smaller clan districts and rebuild the Uchiha clan district as a housing district for Shinobi and Kunoichi, you could rent out the space to Konohagakure. Also this also subtly hints that you will not rebuild an army of Uchiha clansmen if you live in a much smaller compound." Naruto said thoughtfully, half distracted with what he was drawing in his scroll. "Done!" Naruto exclaimed, turning the scroll around to display a symbol and a surname – Tsukimori (Moon Forest). The symbol was a full moon bisected by an outline of Konohagakure's spiral-leaf Symbol and, surrounding the moon was the three tomes in the Sharingan, replacing stars.

"I like it." Sasuke said softly to Naruto, "Tsukimori Sasuke."

"Moon Forest? I see, a reference to the Uchiha clan and Senju clan's origins with the Rikudo Sennin, who sealed the ten-tales Buji, and the forest is our loyalty to Konohagakure no Sato." Shisui said, "I also accept it. Tsukimori Shisui."

"I will bring our plans to the Ninja council." Itachi said with a note of finality. The others nodded.

In the months that followed, the Tsukimori clan bought property in the smaller clan complexes, not far from the Uzumaki clan property. They built a large multi-level clan house on the property. It was a three story opulent clan house with two wings, similar to the Uzumaki clan's U-shaped home. It was made of dark wood with many paper screen doors. Naruto personally installed a series of safety seals that would activate with any hostile intention attempted to enter. Mikoto contacted a young ANBU, with Itachi's help, to speed up the progress of the trees surrounding their property in order to give the clan grounds privacy and appeal, similar to the Uzumaki complex's uncontrollable wildlife, but more organized. The Tsukimori Clan's symbol was registered and only painted on the front gate of their clan complex. The Tsukimori clan was given a five year wait until they could adopt young Civilian Ninja into their clan. Everything was progressing smoothly.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Note I:** Looking for Illustrators for all my stories. Holding Minor contest to see which Artist meets my character descriptions best. Character descriptions can be requested via my email – which you can find in my profile. **Prize:** A story dedicated to you and your Art in my final drafts of my fan fiction stories - with your own personal artist's notes.

**Note II:** To those individuals who love writing Original Character-centric stories, I'd like to offer you an opportunity to write side stories to this one. They can either be "next generation ninja" (After my series is finished) or take younger orphans I will mention adopted into the Tsukimori clan and write their own stories basing it in my timeline of events. This opportunity will begin once this volume is finished. The only requests I am going to make is that you give me some credit and note that your story is a spinoff of my series.


	4. BK 01: Chapter O4 - Genin Exam

**Shinigami and Shinobi**

_**Volume One of the Paradox Chronicles**_

_Written by Merula Aeolus_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Naruto Series or Bleach Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warnings:** Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse, Threesomes and More, Male and Female Masturbation, Double Penetration, Fellatio, hand jobs, incest, Pregnant Sex, fingering, and Belly worship), Adult Language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic materials, changes to appearance, lineage, history, personality and abilities. Non-Canon/Alternative Universe Events (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, possible male pregnancy (Mpreg), Incest pregnancy, revenge, slight Character Bashing, mentions of abuse, domestic physical and verbal abuse, warped timeline, super powerful characters, new abilities and techniques. – **Author's Note: **All adult material will be posted on my archive of my own profile (Merula_Aeolus) which you can find in my profile.

**Main Pairing:** Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi/Yukimori Haku/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto

**Side Pairings:** Gaara/Hyuga Neji/Hyuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru/Nara Kotaru, Mitarashi Anko/Temari/Gekko-Yuhi Tenten, Uzumaki Kurama/Inuzuka Hana, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuhi Kurenai, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba

* * *

**Book One:** Opposite Natures

**Chapter Four:** Genin Exam

* * *

The years passed quickly. Tsukimori Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were now eleven years old. "Tsukimori Sasuke," the examiner, Umino Iruka called. Sasuke stood from his seat and made his way to the examination room where he was met by Iruka-sensei and Akira-sensei. Mizuki had long been imprisoned implicated with changes of treason and murder of fellow Shinobi. "Alright, Sasuke, follow me to the outdoor practice grounds. I will test you in taijutsu." Sasuke confidently followed Iruka to the training grounds. "Alright, Sasuke the goal of this test is to hit me three times, you have precisely five minutes to do so." Iruka indicated that Sasuke should begin.

Naruto and Sasuke had agreed to stop hiding their intelligence and abilities. To further their goals they desperately needed a Sensei who would take them seriously. So Sasuke stopped channeling chakra to the weight inscribed seals on his ankles and wrists. He moved too quickly for Iruka to fully respond. Sasuke struck Iruka first in the gut making the older man double over, before sweeping his leg out from beneath him and finally lightly punching the downed man in the arm. Iruka-sensei stared at his student stupefied. "I might be fast, Sensei, but be prepared for Naruto-kun. He is faster." Sasuke murmured. After gaining his bearings and things stopped spinning, Iruka stood.

"Akira-sensei will now test your aim with Kunai on moving targets." Iruka said, Akira-sensei looked curiously at Iruka who was favoring his gut before handing out the Kunai. Taking his position, Akira threw the light weight targets through the air. Sasuke released the six Kunai with deadly accuracy. The targets fell to ground, two targets were punctured through and another three were pinned to trees. Akira-sensei looked up wide-eyed at his student. Sasuke shook off Iruka's genjutsu like a duck would roll water off its back. "You passed the accuracy exam and the Genjutsu exam." Iruka said haltingly. "Let's return to the testing room for the Ninjutsu test." Iruka-sensei instructed.

Upon entering the testing room, Akira-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei each took a seat behind the desk. "Alright, Tsukimori-san," Akira-sensei instructed, "Please create three bushin no Jutsu, use the Kawari no Jutsu and perform a Henge of Iruka-sensei." Sasuke performed these instructions flawlessly. "For extra credit, we accept a clan Jutsu, a self-made technique or a jutsu other than three we tested you on." Akira-sensei interrupted Iruka-sensei, as Iruka was about to give Tsukimori-san his hitai-ate. Akira-sensei practiced favoritism and adored his student, Sasuke. He was neglectful of all other students and attempted to give Sasuke and edge in class by offering him extra credit repeatedly. Sasuke internally sighed, he might as well take this chance and then tell Naruto about it so both of them could graduate as the head of their class.

"We might want to go outside," Sasuke said tiredly, Iruka-sensei looked concerned, while Akira-sensei was elated. "I am going to perform a Kanton no Jutsu (Fire Release technique), which Naruto suggested I create. Naturally I a more drawn to my Raiton, but Naruto told me to expand upon my other techniques as well, because against a wind user, my Raiton no Jutsu would fail." Sasuke explained, Naruto hadn't really told him, but a show of practical application in their future-past fights proved this to him. The two teachers followed Sasuke out of the testing room, Akira-sensei looked frustrated at Sasuke for choosing a Jutsu that damned brat, Naruto, had suggested Sasuke create. Meanwhile, Iruka-sensei who had been listening intently was shocked – Sasuke and Naruto already knew about element manipulation?

Picking an older tall tree, bare of leafs despite that it was summer, Sasuke's hands flew a series of hand signs. "Buru Honoton: Eien Kasai no Jutsu!" (Blue Blaze Release: Eternal Fire Technique) Sasuke murmured barely loud enough for the two sensei to hear. The tree ignited with a flash of streaking blue light, illuminating it briefly. A small breeze blew the tree away or the ashes of the tree. The tree had burned so quickly and dangerously that it had remained in its shape until the breeze blew it away. Iruka and Akira stared dumfounded at the young academy student.

"Amazing Sasuke-kun!" Akira-sensei congratulated, "Truly impressive. I am sure you will be our top ranking student."

"No," Sasuke said with a smirk, "Naruto and I will be your male top ranking students, while Sakura-chan will be the female top ranking student. I will tell Naruto to prepare his own extra credit technique. Be prepared to be blown away." Sasuke chuckled at his own joke, taking his hitai-ate from Iruka's limp hands and leaving the practice area. Internally Sasuke was roaring with laughter at Akira-sensei put-out expression. Reentering the classroom with his Hitai-ate. He called Naruto down to him murmured something too low for the last student, Yamanaka Ino to hear and left. Naruto smiled frighteningly and entered the testing room. About twenty-minutes later Naruto walked in, hands in his pockets and a hitai-ate around his forehead. Iruka followed him out, covered in wood chips, "Yamanaka Ino." He called, his voice slightly strained.

* * *

A few days later, Naruto and Sasuke found themselves sitting in the graduating class. The other students had discovered the class ranking list outside the door. Sasuke's prediction had come true. Sakura was the top female student, while Hinata followed a point away. Third place was Gekko-Yuhi Tenten, while Ino was the fifth ranked student, instead of the twelfth in the former timeline. Sasuke and Naruto had tied for the top male student with Shikamaru tied with Hyuga Neji in second place and in third was Aburame Shino and Rock Lee. Kiba was at the bottom of the advanced class, but just above the second class students. Choji scored in the middle of the advanced class.

From this day forward you are no longer mere students of Ninjutsu, but full-fledged Ninja. But, among the ranks of the Shinobi and Kunoichi you are novices, the lowest of the low. Your greatest challenges, all lie ahead. The next step is the assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of our village. We will begin by dividing you into three-man cells with a medic-nin student, as the fourth member as per the Yondaime Hokage's final decree. Each of these cells will be mentored by two Jonin instructors and a Chunin instructor. Your teams are as follows, team one…" Iruka began, "Team seven is Haruno Sakura, Tsukimori Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Medic Nin, Kotetsu Sora. Team eight is Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Medic Nin, Akado Kiyone. Team Nine is Gekko-Yuhi Tenten, Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee and the Medic Nin, Hisagi Mai. Team Ten is Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino and the Medic Nin, Seigo Kenji. Team eleven is…"

* * *

"Team assignments are as follows," the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen began, handing out folders as he called teams, "Team one… Team Seven is Hatake Kakashi, Yuhi Kurenai and recently retired academy sensei, Umino Iruka. Team eight is Mitarashi Anko, Shibata Tetsuya and Chunin Fujiwari Ren. Team Nine is Maito Gai, Sasagawa Kei and chunin Inoue Hei. Team Ten is Sarutobi Asuma, Kimura Shin and Chunin Sado Natsumi. Team eleven is…"

Kakashi and Kurenai glanced at each other, holding their files. Iruka approached both his superiors, Yuhi Kurenai the famous Genjutsu Mistress and Hatake Kakashi, the copycat Nin who had been rumored to have copied over a thousand Jutsu, cautiously. "Hatake-San, Kurenai-San, could we please review the files somewhere else?" Iruka asked. Both turned to the somewhat timid Chunin and eyed him carefully. "Oh, I'm sorry, I am Umino Iruka." Iruka introduced himself. They both nodded and Kurenai led them from the Hokage tower to a small dango shop near the Academy. "I was Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun's academy teacher so I compiled the files. If you need my personal opinion please ask me." Iruka offered.

"Thank you, Iruka-san." Kurenai said pleasantly, while Kakashi just grunted and flipped open the first file, while silently contemplating the weird dreams he had been experiencing the last few months. The girl, his student, from those dreams stared back at him from the file, Haruno Sakura. For some reason, Kakashi couldn't ignore those dreams.

**Name:** Haruno Sakura **ǀ** **Gender:** Female **ǀ Age: **Eleven years old **ǀ Mother:** Haruno Isane (deceased) **ǀ Father: **Haruno Kaoru (Civilian) **ǀ Siblings: **Haruno Nao (Civilian) and Haruno Kaede (Ninja – Jonin) **ǀ Academy Ranking: **Top Female Student **ǀ Notes – Strengths: **Intelligent, her taijutsu form is exceptional, she has good stamina/speed/reflexes/agility, and her Genjutsu is very skillful **ǀ Notes – Weaknesses: **Ninjutsu, her chakra capacity is significantly lower than her potential teammates and many of her former classmates, and she isn't very knowledgeable about Ninjutsu **ǀ Predicted Ranking **(Nara Yoshino): Tokubetsu Jonin **ǀ Personality: **level-headed, eager to learn, cunning, quick thinking, somewhat sadistic, good self-esteem, fiercely independent of her peers (sans Uzumaki Naruto and Tsukimori Sasuke) and self-studies **ǀ **

**Name: **Tsukimori Sasuke **ǀ Gender: **Male **ǀ Age: **Eleven years old **ǀ Mother: **Tsukimori Mikoto (Ninja – Inactive Jonin) **ǀ Father: **Uchiha Fugaku (Deceased) **ǀ Siblings: **Uchiha Itachi (Ninja – ANBU)** ǀ Academy Ranking: **One of Two Top Ranked Male Students **ǀ Notes – Strengths: **Ninjutsu – including elemental affinities, taijutsu (physically fit – incredible stamina, speed, strength, reflexes, agility, coordination and balance), practiced in Kenjutsu, has naturally evolved form of the Sharingan, Gokage-Sharingan, Intelligent, Weapons accuracy is exceptional and knows minor healing skills **ǀ Notes – Weaknesses: **Average trap-making, poor imagination and poor ingenuity **ǀ Predicted Ranking **(Nara Yoshino): ANBU or Hunter Nin **ǀ Personality: **sarcastic, cunning, quick thinking, analytical, mature, observant and clever **ǀ**

**Name: **Uzumaki Naruto **ǀ Gender: **Male **ǀ Age: ** Eleven years old **ǀ Mother: **Classified **ǀ Father: **Classified **ǀ Guardian: **Uzumaki Kurama (Ninja – Hunter Nin) **ǀ Siblings: **None **ǀ** **Academy Ranking: **One of Two Top Ranking Male Students **ǀ Notes – Strengths: **Ninjutsu – includes elemental affinities, current Jinchuriki, taijutsu (physically fit – incredible stamina, speed, strength, reflexes, agility, coordination, and balance), practiced in Kenjutsu, has the Uzumaki Bloodline limit Eien Chakra, intelligent, weapons accuracy is exceptional, trap-making is amazing, stealth and strategy is fantastic **ǀ Notes – Weaknesses: **Quiet and hard gain his trust, current Jinchuriki, loyal to those he cares for to a fault and entirely too kind **ǀ Predicted Ranking: **ANBU or Hunter Nin (Ranking Only) **ǀ Personality: **kind, gentle, cunning, quick thinking, analytical, observant, clever, mature, naturally strategic, eidetic memory, good humor and quiet **ǀ**

"Why place the three top ranking students together?" Kurenai asked curiously, "Wouldn't that give them an unfair advantage?" Iruka hummed in thought for a moment trying to formulate words for the instinctual knowledge he had… they belonged together.

"My only suggestion is don't attempt to test them as Genin with the bell test. They are entirely too loyal and cohesive to fall to such a test. They either will figure it out within seconds or they will refuse to participate in it. They are already a team, if you will. They work together flawlessly." Iruka said.

"Oh?" Kakashi asked interested, "Which of our students would you think is the natural alpha-team leader?"

"That's the odd thing," Iruka said, "Sasuke is an absolute natural alpha, while Naruto can be both an alpha leader and beta-support. However, Sasuke follows Naruto's lead and Sakura follows both of them, though she prefers Naruto over Sasuke. If they weren't so young, I'd think Sasuke and Naruto were a couple. They know each other so intrinsically it is incredible." Iruka said, both Kurenai and Iruka were unaware of the Chakra which had been following them since the Hokage's tower, but those three damned squirrel wouldn't follow a Ninja that smelled distinctly of dog. Kakashi was willing to bet, their tag-alongs were his potential students. Clever and sneaky. At the moment, two of the squirrels looked distinctly uncomfortable with stiff movements, while the third was rolling around in leafs. Kakashi smirked behind his mask – this would be fun.

* * *

Lunch ended uneventfully and the three soon-to-be Genin trudged into their classroom wearily. Kakashi-sensei, the sadistic bastard, had set his dogs after the three of them in their squirrel forms. The three students entered last and quickly took the three remaining open seats, which were thankfully all right next to each other. Several Jonin-Sensei arrived and began to collect their students. "Team Eight, Akado Kiyone, Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba." A violet haired woman wearing a provocative outfit called to her students. Two males flanked her, one clearly another Jonin-Sensei, the other a Chunin. Shino and Hinata waved farewell to the Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. A female medic Nin with short cropped black hair and stunning violet eyes joined them.

"Team Nine, Hisagi Mai, Gekko-Yuhi Tenten, Hyuga Neji and Rock Lee." A man in green spandex called enthusiastically. A dainty young woman, another Jonin, and a tall muscular man, a Chunin, face palmed in disbelief and horror. Tenten nodded at the Team seven trio with respect, as she followed out her teammates and a pretty female medic Nin with long auburn hair out of the classroom.

"Team Ten, Seigo Keigo, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino." A Jonin with a cigarette that appears like a permanent fixture on the man's lips called, standing next to a Male Jonin-sensei and a very pretty female Chunin. More teams were called. An hour had passed after the last team had vacated the classroom, save one – Team Seven. A handsome male Medic Nin, Kotetsu Sora, was seated calmly next to them speaking in a low voice with Sasuke, while pointedly ignoring Naruto and Sakura. Something which irked Sasuke. Sora was a kind and intelligent teen, but if he didn't improve his attitude towards Sakura and Naruto, Sasuke was going to request another Medic Nin teammate. Towards the end of the hour, Sasuke had involved Sakura in the conversation, but Sora ignored Naruto as if he didn't exist. Naruto ignored the blatant disrespect and focused on reading several advanced clan scrolls.

At last, Kakashi-sensei arrive along with Kurenai-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei much to the surprise of Sasuke and Naruto. "Team Seven, Kotetsu Sora, Haruno Sakura, Tsukimori Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi called. Out of the corner of Naruto's eye he caught sight of Iruka returning a Kunai to his pouch and handing Kurenai a notorious book, Kakashi's "Ichi-Ichi Paradise Make-Out Volume 4". Smothering a giggle, Naruto peeked at Sasuke, who wore an amused smirk. He too had seen the hostage aka the notorious book. "I am Hatake Kakashi, call me Kakashi-Sensei, this is Yuhi Kurenai-Sensei and I am sure you're familiar with Iruka-Sensei. Iruka-Sensei has retired from the Academy and has chosen the join our team. Please meet us the roof," Kakashi said as he and Kurenai disappeared in smoke and leafs. Iruka sighed and escorted the four students to the Academy's roof.

Iruka joined the other Sensei across from their students. Sasuke and Sakura had taken a seat on either side of Naruto, while Sora chose to sit next to Sasuke. "Alright, please introduce yourselves. I want your name, your age, your likes and dislikes, your hobbies and a dream for the future." Kakashi-sensei instructed, "You begin first broody," Kakashi said indicating Sora.

"Hello, I'm Kotetsu Sora, I am thirteen years old and I am certified Junior Medic Nin. I like training under Shizune-sensei and Tsunade-sama and I like inventing new balms and medical Jutsu. I also like playing strategy games and talking with intelligent ninja practitioners. I dislike the beast that stole my brother," Sora said shooting a scornful look at Naruto, who pointedly ignored him. However, Sakura was looking at Sora with disgust, while Sasuke quickly blocked Naruto from view his lips turned into a snarl. Sora reeled back before composing himself and continuing. "I also dislike unintelligent ninja and impulsive fighters. My hobbies are gardening, painting and perfecting my stamina and overall physical fitness. My dream for the future is too become a powerful Medic Nin worthy of respect." Sora concluded noticing that the trio of Ninja had angled their bodies away from him, focusing their attention on the blond-haired brat. He internally sneered and wrote off his teammates as gullible fools. His father had said that the blond-brat was the source of their pain – the Kyuubi no Kitsune in disguise. The Sandaime Hokage had imprisoned his mother for her attempt to kill the brat and his father had lost a lot of business due to the backlash from the Haruno clan.

The two Jonin-Sensei and Iruka-Sensei looked uncomfortably at the Medic Nin. Kakashi noted that he would need to speak to Sora about Fuinjutsu in the presence of the Hokage. He did not want the boy to jeopardize their teamwork. "Okay," Kurenai said clearing her throat, when it became apparent that Kakashi was too focused on glaring a hole into the oblivious Medic Nin Apprentice, "Now, you." She said pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted before beginning, "My name is Tsukimori Sasuke, I am eleven years old and I am a potential Genin. I like training with Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, and among other friends. I also like tomatoes, practicing my Kenjutsu and Taijutsu Styles. I dislike prejudice bastards, traitorous fiends, liars and anything remotely snakelike. My hobbies are training, pulling minor pranks and volunteering in the Orphanages with Naruto-kun. My dream is to become an excellent Hunter Nin of Konohagakure no Sato." Sasuke finished before returning to glaring at Sora, while hovering over Naruto.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, I am eleven years old and I am a potential Genin," Sora coughed and whispered something that sounded suspiciously sounded like 'demon' under his breath, Naruto ignored him. "I like training among friends, practicing and mastering my Kenjutsu style, working on incorporating my inherited Clans' taijutsu styles," Sora eyes widened in surprise, orphans who claimed to have clans were extensively tested by Medic Nin to prove this fact. "I also enjoy perfecting my Ninjutsu and clan's bloodline limit. I dislike those who mistaken me for a demon instead of its container. I do not like Ninja and Civilians who do not question what they are told and follow blindly dubious beliefs of others even when it feels wrong. I can understand if it was the Hokage's order, since he or she aims to benefit the village. However, rumors and gossip have made my life exceedingly difficult. I like hard working and intelligent individuals who strive to better themselves and work to protect and/or boost the economy of the village. I hate cheaters, traitorous and backstabbing former friends. My hobbies are meditation, strategy games and reading. My dream for the future is to become strong enough to protect those I cherish and to become an undercover operative for the ANBU." Naruto said seriously.

Kakashi, Kurenai and Iruka looked surprised by Naruto's speech. Obviously Naruto was aware of his burden and wasn't afraid to inform his friends of his status as a Jinchuriki. Sasuke and Sakura did not look surprised by this announcement. "Well, I am Haruno Sakura, I am eleven years old and I a potential Genin. I like training in taijutsu with Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun. I also enjoy reading and perfecting my weapons accuracy. I dislike prejudice bastards, the slow fall of the Kunoichi field due to the current populace of fan girls who aim to become Ninja to win the affections of the Shinobi and the ignorant masses who have hurt my god brother, Naruto. My hobbies are reading and writing poetry, but I prefer to be active than just sit around all day. My dreams for the future is become the best Kunoichi I can be and protect my precious people even if it costs me my life." Sakura said determinedly. "Now, Sensei could you please introduce yourselves?" she asked sweetly.

"I am Yuhi Kurenai," Kurenai began after a short pause, "I am your Jonin-Sensei so you may call me Kurenai-sensei. I specialize in Genjutsu and poisons. I like dango, inventing new Genjutsus and mastering my natural abilities. I dislike greasy foods and a certain perverted Sensei's ideas of jokes. My hobbies are drawing, singing and gardening. My dream for the future is to teach Genin to become powerful Ninja." Kurenai said.

"I am Umino Iruka, I am a sensor type Chunin. You may call me Iruka-sensei." Iruka said softly, "I like teaching, honing my sensor skills and building a repertoire of combination jutsus along with adding strategic defenses. I am naturally a trap creator and focus my skills on strategy, speed and intelligence gathering. Umm… I dislike people who hurt my precious people, who do not respect the gifts their peers possess and individuals who call me dolphin. My hobbies are playing football (USA's Soccer) and translating various scrolls. I proficient in ten languages, most old or forgotten dialects. My dream for the future is to make you into am team I will be proud of and forever treasure." Iruka said sincerely.

"Meh, I am Hatake Kakashi, call me Kakashi-sensei. I have many likes and dislike. I have quite a few hobbies… as for my dreams…. Well there are a few of them. Of course they're all rated for adults." Kakashi-sensei said eye-smiling, while Iruka turned red with rage and Kurenai face palmed. Meanwhile, Sora and Sakura sweat dropped, while Naruto and Sasuke smothered smirks behind their hands. Kakashi liked to provoke people. He always read classical literature hidden beneath those horrendous orange perverted covers. Of course no one knew this, except Sasuke and Naruto. Kakashi also wove a mild Genjutsu around his books to make people believe what was written in the books was what they expected to see. "Alright, now we're having the Genin exam tomorrow," while Sora looked baffled, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto did not. In fact it was as if they expected it. "Out of the thirty-two graduates only sixteen potential Genin will pass this year's exam. Since, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun have already formed a cohesive team, so instead of the bell test, I usual use, we have created a more demanding test. Let us see if you're worth our time, be here tomorrow at seven am." Kakashi-sensei said throwing a piece of parchment at Naruto. Naruto deftly caught it and unrolled it. There was a Scarecrow-Kanji scrawled on it, but nothing else. Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei and Iruka-sensei hid themselves, but not as effectively as they thought. Sasuke and Naruto could still pinpoint their hiding spots.

Sora peered over Naruto's shoulder, hesitantly, "I'm guessing we're meeting our Sensei in a field with a scarecrow?" Sora asked dubiously.

"No," Naruto replied softly, "There is a Genjutsu placed over this scrolls. It's a Fuinjutsu oriented Genjutsu. I can feel it, but without seeing the Seal, I can only sense it. Sasuke, the Sharingan?" Naruto said handing over the parchment to their publically known doujutsu user. Sasuke quickly activated his evolved form, shielding his eyes with his long bangs. Naruto agreed with him that they would need the advantage of his specialized Sharingan as a secret for a little longer. Naruto handed him a piece of paper and a pen and Sasuke quickly drew the seal.

"Ah," Naruto murmured, "It can only be broken by medical chakra. If you will, Sora-san?" Naruto asked softly handing the parchment over to Sora. Sora took it hesitantly and channeled green chakra into his hands. The Scarecrow-Kanji faded away leaving a detailed map of the farthest north training ground. A little red dot indicated a place near a waterfall."

"Yosh!" Sakura cried, "We should meet there at five am, to scout the area. A Ninja must always be prepared!" Sakura said.

"Hai, Sakura-Taicho." Naruto and Sasuke saluted the girl. They marched out of the Ninja academy in a neat file with Sora following behind them with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Please Read and Review. Expect a longer chapter next time.


End file.
